Unknown Soldier
by Aphrodite's Aethist
Summary: Merlin argues with Gaius about his feelings for Arthur. In which Merlin discloses facts pertaining to his magic, leaving behind a rather stunned audience. There is a mix on the history take. Gwen's been banished from Camelot as Lancelot returns, and betrayals have already surfaced. Songs accompanied... COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 : Moonlight Confessions

**SUMMARY:** Just a small story, one-shot. Merlin argues with Gaius about his feelings for Arthur. In which Merlin discloses facts pertaining to his magic, leaving behind a rather stunned audience.

There is a mix on the history take. Gwen's been banished from Camelot as Lancelot returns, and betrayals have already surfaced.

Sorry have a bit of some good old fashioned writer's block, dealing with Emerald Sparks will update as soon as I can.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO BBC, BBC ONE HD STUDIOS, AND JULIAN JONES, JAKE MICHIE, JOHNNY CAPPS, JULIAN MURPHY. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

* * *

**This story is rated **M**. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter One.

Moonlight Confessions

* * *

**L**anterns gleamed and flickered high in the towers of the ancient castle, ruled and founded by power, a few torches shimmered in the windows, north of where stood one lone figure, hidden from the rest of the world. Late as the hour was for a kingdom, where most people retired indoors with the coming of night, some lingering, hastened to make final work of their secret rendezvous.

Lights also glimmered in the distance of the village, but very few people chose to walk the streets, this time at night. Centuries ago the then founders ruled the majestic ruin, leading the castle with power and intellect.

The moon had risen in a now-cobalt sky lording it over a host of attendant stars. The figure clad in black stood on a against his window, leaning back, a young man only a few years old, but tall and proud, surveyed the surroundings below keenly, he put a hand to his hair, and pulled, his unruly hair spiked out in random wayward mannerism, as if controlled by a magic more mysterious than the man himself. Raising his eyes, the moonlight shone on bright sapphire orbs, as the wind blew the hair around his face and across his forehead. His form was lean and thin, his eyes stood out, they were tense and alert; the eyes of an eagle, aware of every movement and every rhythm of change that struck the evening air.

As he narrowed his eyes Merlin sat by the window of his room, staring out at Camelot. The beauty of the sunset, set a throbbing within his ribcage, had he been paying complete attention, he would have noticed the Prince and his few trusted knights, crawling beneath his window, intent to Prank him clear, as crystal.

Merlin sighed as throwing his head back, the moonlight falling on his features he sighed, and without really thinking about the consequences, that anyone may hear him he sang softly.

Nothing goes as planned  
Everything will break  
People say goodbye  
In their own special way;

All that you rely on  
And all that you could fake  
Will leave you in the morning  
Come find you in the day;

Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out  
Oh, you're all I taste, at night inside of my mouth  
Oh, you run away, cause I am not what you found  
Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out

Everything will change  
Nothing stays the same  
Nobody is perfect  
Oh, but everyone is to blame  
All that you rely on

And all that you can save

Will leave you in the morning  
Will find you in the day

Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out  
Oh, you're all I taste, at night inside of my mouth  
Oh, you run away, cause I am not what you found  
Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out

No I cannot get you out  
No I cannot get you out  
Oh no, I cannot get you out  
No I cannot get you out

Everything is dark  
It's more than you could take  
But you catch a glimpse of sunlight  
Shining  
Shining down on your face  
Your face  
On your face

Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out  
Oh, you're all I taste, at night inside of my mouth  
Oh, you run away, cause I am not what you found  
Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out  
No, I cannot get you out  
No, I cannot get you out...  
Oh no, I cannot get you...

Merlin sighed softly, as Gaius sat beside him, on the bed, "You should tell him how you feel", he whispered. Merlin smirked, "I may be a masochist, but I assure you Gaius, I am not suicidal", he grinned weakly.

Gaius sighed, "You never know, he might feel the same way, it's not frowned upon in Camelot, relationships between two men, that is", he tried to ensure. Merlin laughed a soft sad heart wrenching laugh, which pierced all within listening distance. "Please don't mock me Gaius", he whispered. Voice loud enough to be carried to the eavesdroppers below, five men winced in unison. Gaius nodded, "I know but still, even if we erase that impediment, he might feel the same way", the old man implored weakly.

Merlin snickered, "That is definitely impossible, I believe it's been proven as well, he likes women, I mean have you realized how many times, the man has landed into dangerous trouble because of the women in his life?" he joked, as Gaius chuckled weakly in agreement. Almost as if to reassure and explain to the listeners below, Merlin recounted.

"Let's see, Even though I will agree that he may not have been charmed by lady Helen, but he did find her voice mesmerizing enough to end up covered in a spider's web", he stated blandly. Gaius nodded, "True, but then Arthur may have been borne from Magic, but that doesn't mean he'd be sensitive to it", the _'like you are'_ went unsaid as he tried to defend the Prince.

* * *

Five men blinked as they suddenly realized who Merlin was singing about. Four pairs of eyes slid to a shocked Prince, who slid down the wall, and simply sat there, staring at nothing.

It wasn't lost to Leon, Percival, Elyan and Gwaine, as they had watched the interactions between the two (over the years), that there may have been more than just friendship between the two. Finally having received a confession of sorts from Merlin, they settled against the Prince hoping to further listen in on what was turning out to be quite an entertaining story.

* * *

Merlin nodded, "I know, but there was the part where when one wakes from deep sleep, one doesn't just stare at the woman, I mean given Uther's sensitivity to magic, I assumed that's where he'd start screaming _'Guards!'_" Merlin shrieked the last word on a high pitched note, which made Leon and Gwaine snicker, the imitation oddly similar to how Uther had once yelled the word. Gaius shook his head, one eyebrow raised, an expression of derision clear across his features, "Well you must agree when I say, that we all were fairly in shock, it's not everyday one gets to be covered in silk webs", he scoffed. Merlin nodded, "Fine. Point Taken, how about **Nimweh**?" he tilted his head daring Gaius to retort with a satisfied excuse. The old man winced, "I almost lost you to that witch twice Merlin, I can fairly ascertain that she was more after you than the Prince", he stated.

* * *

Leon blinked, "Why Merlin?" he asked warily. Arthur shrugged weakly, but paused to listen to Merlin rather than answer the question, with any comment.

* * *

Merlin sighed, "Yes, But, I'd reckon that Arthur would have definitely fallen for her wiles, she was beautiful, even when I dueled her. Dangerous but still inherently beautiful", he stated. Arthur hissed in anger as Merlin repeated the word _'beautiful'_, but paused a second time as the last words registered. "D-Dueled h-her?" he stuttered. Elyan shrugged.

Gaius laughed, "Oh Nimweh was always beautiful, even at Arthur's conception, she had been beautiful then as well, even if she may have had another face then", he sighed almost dreamily. Merlin snorted, "Oh yeah, I can see the beauty in that gob-smacked expression", he teased. Gaius threw a cloth at him. Merlin laughed a boyish laugh. "Anyway—", he stressed, "— I know Nimweh tried to kill me _twice"_, he snorted playfully, "But hey I killed her right? So she won't come back. I won't let her hurt Arthur again, even if it is indirectly", he promised unaware of the impact of his words uttered. Gaius hid a smile.

* * *

Arthur breathed in deeply, and willed himself not to flush, failing miserably. The knights chose not to comment each hiding a soft smile.

* * *

Merlin hummed under his breath and then, "Ah… Let's not forget, **Sophia**", and he snorted. Gaius laughed, "Ah I remember, what was it you said you did to bring Arthur back to senses?" he asked. Merlin snickered, "Told him I knocked him out with a lump of wood", he chuckled. Gaius snorted, "A lump of wood indeed. With a hard head like his, you'd have needed a lump of Rock to knock him out", he stated. Merlin smirked, "Lucky Sophia did that with a staff. Ah, magic truly makes things easier", he joked.

Ignoring the rage in his voice Gaius sighed, "You saved his life you know, and not all magic is bad". He placated weakly. Merlin huffed, "All I did was dive into a lake and swim to the bottom, and pull him out, it's not like I used magic to teleport him from the lake itself. Manual labor… At the rate he gets attacked it will be a long time before he trusts anyone with magic", he snarled. Shaking his head Gaius smiled, "You do realize you pulled an unconscious man wearing the heaviest and strongest known armor in the land, from a lake, where water tends to increase the weight of any metal and clothes in general, yet still managed to not only pull him back up, but also to swim back to shore with said man. That was definitely not easy", the old man praised.

* * *

Arthur and the knights gaped in awe; they were aware of how difficult it was to wade through water conscious of the weight, yet to not only drag a man to the shore but also one unconscious, which in itself was a redeemable job.

* * *

Merlin shrugged, "I wasn't really aware of the weight, getting Arthur to safety was my main concern, I don't think I noticed whether he was heavy at all, granted his not exactly the lightest bloke around", he answered absentmindedly and then crowed, "**Morgause**", he intoned with a voice of absolute triumph.

Arthur smiled, trust Merlin to make light of any praise given.

Gaius shook his head, and Merlin whined, "Oh come on, what now… Morgause definitely was trying to kill Arthur", he said pitifully. The old man nodded, "Yes, and the King, a thing which you stopped, thankfully", the man said, and continued overriding Merlin's questions, "However, the first time Morgause dueled Arthur in a organized duel, there really was no lust or attraction there, mostly just shock. And then there was also the few other times, between, showing Arthur truth about his conception, however edited it was, and the moments with the _'Cup of Life'_, you have to admit, Arthur wasn't exactly vying for Morgause's attention, or lusting for her in particular", he pointed out. Merlin nodded, "Well obviously not, he was lusting for Gwen rather at that moment", he pouted, "But yeah, I get it, so okay not Morgause then, how about **Vivian**", he nodded as Gaius winced, "See, even you agree".

* * *

The eavesdropper's sighed, "Point in favor", Leon muttered. Arthur flushed, "in my defense I was bewitched", he mumbled.

* * *

Merlin smug voice wafted down to the listeners, and forced Gwaine to hide his head in Leon's shoulder muffling his guffaws, "And don't say anything about him bewitched, The girl was attractive enough, and Arthur did kiss her willingly once, after that it was just another magical disaster". Gaius sighed, "Point, but hey I still believe you should have kissed Arthur, in the words of The Great Dragon, _'You two are the sides of the same coin'_. Arthur is your destiny, as you are his", the old Medic said mysteriously, ignoring Merlin's sputters.

Coughing Merlin looked up, forcing his flush to recede, "I do believe Kilgharrah said, he could only be awaken by True Love's Kiss, Destiny or not, I'm one hundred percent sure that Gwen has always been the only one Arthur has ever loved. The only one he was willing to fight the social barrier for", he said.

Silence descended on the room, and Merlin closed his eyes, and tipped his head back, the moonlight danced across his features.

* * *

Arthur looked up and saw a silent tear trickle down his face. The droplet fell and landed on the Prince's lips. Swallowing Arthur placed the finger that held his Pendragon signet ring, and placed it on his lips, closing his eyes, he almost missed when Merlin whispered a sixth name. The name turned his blood cold.

* * *

Merlin wiped away the tear, and turned to Gaius, "**Morgana**". Gaius hissed, "You loved her", he hissed. Merlin nodded, "Hmmm…" he barely acknowledged.

* * *

Arthur grit his teeth, Anger clouded his stormy blue eyes, and Percival took a hesitant step back.

* * *

Merlin sighed, "I did, but then she did try to kill me", he laughed, "Evil as she is, Morgana needs a lesson in Torture. Aredian was better, but still—", "That's not funny Merlin", Gaius interjected. Merlin flinched as he looked up apologetically, "Shite! Sorry Gaius I forgot he tried to hurt you, almost got you killed". Gaius waved his apology aside, "Not what I meant, beside you gave him his due, when you made him throw up a frog/toad/whatever. I meant—", he paused, and swallowed, "—I meant, that Morgana torturing you was not at all a thing to joke about. The fact that she knows you are _**Emrys**_, is in itself a dangerous problem", he warned. Merlin waved his hand, "I can handle Morgana, I am a lot more powerful than she is, I'm not boasting Gaius. I am. The next time she attacks Arthur, I'll kill her. The fact that she caused Arthur more grief than was absolutely necessary irritates me. The fact that Arthur loved her annoys me, the fact that she loved Arthur pisses me off, but the worst is that even if I kill her, the pain it would cause Arthur is not something I want on my conscience; I'd rather he just forgot who she was, and I kill her regardless", he hissed venomously.

* * *

His voice a dangerous treble, scaring the knights as they heard the shift for the first time in the gentle and always clumsy boy, Arthur shivered.

* * *

Gaius sighed, "As wonderful as that idea maybe, Magic has a way of causing problems, say you do manage to kill her, and Arthur does forget her, what's to say, when an old magic opponent strikes Camelot and resurrects her. The idea that the Prince of Camelot, Morgana's half-brother does not remember her; the end result would be catastrophic!" he explained.

Merlin sighed in wary defeat, and then, "I could torture her", he began happily, and "It would give me great pleasure to inflict the same pain on her that she has given Arthur. I could strip away the skin from one of her arm bones _slowly_. Then I could boil one of her arms, with Magic, a touch as _light as a simple kiss_. Oh she likes dreaming doesn't she, I'll give her one minute long dreams of several different ways I could just kill her. As soon as her mind shatters, she'd be aware of the effect as I burn her at the stake, as she remains helpless as she watches her body _burn_, keep half her ashes, and spread the rest across the fields", he dream t.

Gaius looked at him, "We really need to keep that mind of yours occupied with something a little less disgusting. And the fields would suffer if we spread Morgana's ashes over them", he shot back. Merlin smirked, "Hmmm… I could always feed the ashes to Mordred", he murmured. Gaius choked, "Merlin!" and gagged. Merlin shrugged, "It was only a suggestion", he said. Gaius looked vaguely pale as he stared at the boy, no warlock, as power radiated off him in waves. "Even as it may have been, aren't you forgetting something, you don't usually act so, so, for a lack of better word… evil!" the old man cried out. Merlin shrugged, "I told you, **she** _hurt_ Arthur that is one of the mildest things I've thought up to do to her, the rest are a lot worse. It's not evil if it means I can pay her back in full", he explained. Gaius winced, as raw power flowed through him, "Merlin", he warned, gesturing to the items of clothing that began to hover in the room. Merlin grinned, in silent apology.

* * *

The knights and Arthur shivered, in all the times they had fought against Magic, the undercurrents of what they felt were far stronger, as Merlin's power wafted down to them, and only to be pulled back rather abruptly as Gaius admonished the warlock.

* * *

Merlin smiled, "Oh… **Elena**", he spoke up suddenly. Gaius snorted, "Oh that was priceless", he snickered. Merlin smirked, "In all fairness, she was possessed by a pixie", he began only to burst out laughing. Gaius sighed, "Witches, Sorceresses, Sidhe, Pixies", he snorted, "I guess it is fair to say the man really does get enchanted, a lot!" he grinned weakly. Merlin guffawed, "I told you so. The only human female he's had to encounter was Queen Annis", he retorted.

Gaius smirked, "Not that she didn't give him a run for his gold" and as they exchanged looks of exasperation and burst out laughing, Arthur rolled his eyes heavenward praying for patience, as his knights held back there own snickers.

Merlin snorted, "Oh I almost forgot", he started and Gaius sighed mentally repeating exactly what Gwaine murmured, "There's another one?"

Merlin smirked, "There was also… Lamia", he murmured. Gaius sighed, "She—", "I know", the warlock interjected, "There may have been no enchanting The Prince, but by the Gods she was a handful. Not to mention her enchanting all the knights. That was just painful, not only were Arthur's best enchanted but she was aiming for the Prince, it was simply painful", he pointed out. Gaius sighed, "That makes it a total of nine women that caused The Prince harm, four of which he ended up loving one way or the other", as he counted down. Merlin shook his head, "**Five** he ended up Loving. Guinevere was one of the women he loved. Still loves", he said.

Stretching Merlin stood up, "It's nice to have dreams Gaius, but as long as she hold The Prince's heart there is no way in hell, that the Prince would ever love for now all I can say is he is 'In my veins'. Even if she betrayed the King's trust, the King's—", he stumbled over the title and laughed, a belly aching throw down painful laugh, "— trust…" he paused again and fell to his knees, "The one he loved was banished from the kingdom. Gaius—" he broke out, "I'd rather stay his Manservant and friend for life rather than be sent away, when it comes down to it, I'm the one whose betrayed him the most. I can't, I can't—" he hiccupped over the words, "I can never let him know how I feel. Promise me Gaius, you have to promise, he never finds out. You can't tell him. Promise me!" he begged. Gaius caught the boy, "Merlin! W-what's wrong my boy", he asked.

* * *

Five knights stood up straight as Gaius' worried voice carried to them.

* * *

Merlin sighed, "So tired. I guess I let my exhaustion run through me, I'm going to sleep Gaius. Keep your promise, okay", he murmured weakly as he fell asleep. Gaius sighed as he intoned weakly, "You silly Boy", laying Merlin to bed, Gaius walked to the window and peered down scaring the five knights who stood rigid. "I assume you'd like to come up and hear the whole story?" he asked.

* * *

Arthur sighed, "That would be great. How long will he sleep?" he asked. Gaius sighed, "Judging by the emotional upheaval his been though and the reaction its had with his magic I would estimate a guess as to we have a approximately seven or eight ours more or less. Let's not waste time", he whispered and closed the window.

* * *

Walking to Merlin he ruffled the boys hair, "True Love or Not, he is still _**your**_ destiny", the old Medic promised.

XXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Let me know if you want me to continue...


	2. Chapter 2 : Citizen Soldier

In which Merlin discloses facts pertaining to his magic, leaving behind a rather stunned audience.

There is a mix on the history take. Gwen's been banished from Camelot as Lancelot returns, and betrayals have already surfaced.

Sorry have a bit of some good old fashioned writer's block, dealing with Emerald Sparks will update as soon as I can.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO BBC, BBC ONE HD STUDIOS, AND JULIAN JONES, JAKE MICHIE, JOHNNY CAPPS, JULIAN MURPHY. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

I do not own (3 Doors Down – Citizen/Soldier) or (in my veins)

* * *

**This story is rated **M**. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Citizen Soldier

* * *

**M**orning ripped through the sky, as the sun rose over the lake, the shimmering water reflected across the land, like sheen of silver, birds twittered and called to one another and trees rustled conversation with the wind. In the peaceful serenity of the morning air, in a room clustered with enough par aphelia to drown a man's soul, vials of odd concoctions, sat in silence as something entirely murky bubbled in a cauldron too far from where sat five knights and an old man, each lost in their own thoughts, as the Dawn of a new day began.

Arthur stared at Gaius in absolute shock, "That… what?" he stammered unsure as to how to even begin talking as he simply sat utterly gob smacked at the whole truth that had been disclosed to The King. Blinking owlishly, he let his head drop onto the table with a dull '_Thunk_'. Mumbling incoherently to himself as Gwaine half grinned and half smirked at Leon, "I reckon Merlin has got to be the world's most Perfect liar", he mused. Leon shrugged, "There have been moments where I've noted odd peculiarities in Merlin, but I always took that for the man's odd luck, I'd never… not in a million years… guessed he was a warlock", he gaped at the dark haired ruffian-knight. Gwaine shrugged, "And not just any warlock, one of the most powerful warlocks the world has yet to meet", he finished.

Elyan stared at the old man, who had raised an eyebrow at the King who had now proceeded to give himself a headache by banging his head onto the table repeatedly, still mumbling to himself. The Olive skinned man swallowed, "Merlin saved my sister's and my father's live?" he asked warily, suddenly unsure as to what to think of the clumsy boy, who seemed to get into more trouble on a daily basis than to actually be the one who saved the King and his kingdom. Elyan had a hard time picturing Merlin as the man to which Arthur should forever be indebted to.

Gaius nodded, "You all seem to be having a hard time picturing Merlin as the sort of person who can and has done some amazingly powerful stuff, why not think of him as an actor whose soul acting job, was to act as a citizen rather than a soldier. In all fairness, the man spent half his time lying to Arthur not because he wanted to stay alive, but if he were killed or banished; can you imagine what would have happened to Arthur if he hadn't played the part of an Unknown Soldier?" the old man advised rather strictly, forcing five pairs of eyes to meet him in shock and somewhat shame.

Arthur sighed, "I'm not saying it doesn't hurt that he lied to me, I understand why he did, believe me I do, and I'll get over the pain. But Gaius, the picture I had in my head was of a brave, loyal man with a caring smile and a good heart, someone oddly endearing and a whole lot clumsy. And now, you've just gone and painted a new person upon that canvas. A man who is so much more than the simpleton _idiot_ … He's this all powerful warlock. That is practically a King of all the Magic users of Albion. Compared to him, I'm just a King of one Kingdom, not the whole bloody country, not to mention I've ended up turning The Lord Emrys, into my personal Manservant. I don't even know how to bring forth words to explain my feelings here", Arthur mumbled weakly, his voice losing all volume at the end, as he resumed his placid '_thunking'_ upon the old wooden surface.

Gaius smiled at the young King, "He's still the same boy, man… Still the same brave, loyal man with a caring smile and a good heart", he began and the continued equally softly, "The same as you are, but yes it is true that the whole truth being disclosed does not completely change the man's complete history. Think of it as more of a book, which had been prescribed in two versions. The story does not change, the plot has not altered the only difference is the Children's Tale and the True story have slightly edited versions", he explained.

Elyan and Percival nodded, "That does make sense", and the taller of the two spoke up, his voice soft and somber. Arthur sighed, "That is really not what I meant. I've already understood that. And deep down as soon as the shock completely wears off, I'll be able to handle it better, rather then look like a complete git talking to a table… I meant; _'How the hell am I supposed to react now?'_" he asked rather whiningly as he stared at the floor.

Silence greeted his words, as none had a completely perfect solution to there sudden predicament. Finally the old medic sighed, "For now, I would suggest that we all carry on as we have. Though may I request something?" he asked. Five pairs of eyes slid to the man, almost as if the very request was as mental as could be decidedly ever asked. Gaius raised a brow in warning, "Magic can be used for good and bad, it's a bit like a sword, in the hands of evil it will be used for evil. Keep an open mind when it comes to the young Emrys. Also, do try to train him in swordplay. It may not look it, but Merlin is quite good at sparring. He has trained with Lance, and Morgana, before they both went rogue", pausing Gaius continued, "It may not seem like it to you but if you want to disclose his _abilities_ **slowly**", the man stressed the last word strongly, "Attack him—" he was interrupted as five voices almost yelled "What?" Glaring the old man sighed, "Really now, do you want to wake him? Honestly, Now do let me finish before you all end up like nursing mothers", he admonished. "As I was saying. Attack him… in **disguise**… I will send him out by the lake to gather some wild mushrooms, do you think you are trained enough to attack him without hurting him?" he ignored their angry scowls, and insulted looks, and continued, "Watch out for when his eyes change color. The blue to Gold… that's when you need to be prepared… I imagine you all can look out for each other, and really do heed, try not to insult Arthur… When he looks angry, that should be warning enough. Rage and Magic… a truly painful combination and I'd rather not want my infirmary to be run down with four broken knights and one Hurt King. Now _scat_, he'll be waking soon", he ordered practically ushering the knights out as he walked them to the door.

Arthur paused at the doorway before he left, "You must know Gaius, I do love him…" he whispered. Gaius smiled, "Aye I do m' boy, but you must understand that _Merlin is Emrys_ and there are complications. Disclosing Truth now and just forging ahead as it is might not work as planned… The boy is sensitive and he may end up doing something stupid and rash. Like leaving…" he let the though hang before he continued, "Arthur, you need to catch him in the act, and then offer some form of reassurance. Like hug him and if possible do try and bound him, else he'll run", he joked weakly. Arthur smirked, "Aye. Thank you Gaius", he whispered. Pulling the man in for a hug, shocking the old medic, who returned the hug somewhat apprehensively and as Arthur stepped back, he walked away saluting Gaius once and went to find his knights who were waiting for the go ahead.

Arthur smirked, "Right then, Change out of your armor and meet me by the Lake in one hour. Time to play", he ordered. Nodding the four knights parted ways and walked off to their quarters, each with thoughts of their own.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Merlin woke to a door closing and shuffling feet, stretching he stared at the sunlight as it wafted into his bedroom, and yelped, tripping out of the bed, as he sat up and proceeded to jump out of bed, he groaned as he lay on the floor. "I'd ask what you were doing, but I can garner a fair response on my own", a voice spoke up from his doorway. Merlin looked up and sighed, "Hello", shifting and moving around a bit, he managed to pick himself up from the floor, and grinned weakly, "I'm late", he groaned as he proceeded to do his morning absolutions.

Gaius nodded, and looked at the clothes discarded in his room and sighed, "Your magic manifested in your sleep again, I presume", as he lifted the laundry and placed it on the bed. "That was Gwaine by the way, he came to tell you that the knight and Arthur are heading to Mercia, for some political matter, and Arthur has given you a day off. Which is why, I think you have ample time to go down to the Lake and collect some wild mushrooms, and a few wild berries, I need for my healing potions. I'll make you a list. And at the same time, you can enjoy the outdoors. Take a dip in the lake, or rest, find a pretty maiden to take away your troubles, and my dear boy; do try to relax. I however do expect you back before dusk, and if possible alone", he ignored the boys furious spluttering and red face as he walked out of the boy's room, smirking and whistling and old tune.

Merlin gaped at the door, as lyrics to the song, wafted up to him. "The man's finally lost a few cells, I imagine", and sang the song at a better pitch as he closed the door, and changed his clothes.

(3 Doors Down – Citizen/Soldier)

Beyond the boundaries of your city's lights,  
Stand the heroes waiting for your cries.  
So many times you did not bring this on yourself,  
When that moment finally comes,  
I'll be there to help.

On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,  
I'll be right here.  
Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.  
Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,  
We'll always be ready because we will always be there.

When there are people crying in the streets,  
When they're starving for a meal to eat,  
When they simply need a place to make their beds,  
Right here underneath my wing,  
You can rest your head.

On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,  
I'll be right here!  
Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.  
Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,  
We'll always be ready because we will always be there...

There... there... there...

Hope and pray that you'll never need me,  
But rest assured I will not let you down.  
I'll walk beside you but you may not see me,  
The strongest among you may not wear a crown.

On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,  
I'll be right here!  
On that day when you don't have the strength for the burden you bear,  
I'll be right here!  
Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.  
(Citizen soldiers)  
Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,  
We'll always be ready because we will always be there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arthur looked at the window, of Merlin's room as he spied movement and grinned, "Be seeing you, _Emrys_", he murmured and then walked quickly towards his chambers to change.


	3. Chapter 3 : House Of Flying Daggers

Dear Readers, Thank You for reading my story so far, and for your reviews. Seven in three days, that was awesome!

**WARNING:**

My Merlin is really different, not as dorky looking, and someone who actually can and does fight back.

* * *

**SUMMARY:**

In which Merlin discloses facts pertaining to his magic, leaving behind a rather stunned audience.

There is a mix on the history take. Gwen's been banished from Camelot as Lancelot returns, and betrayals have already surfaced.

Sorry have a bit of some good old fashioned writer's block, dealing with **Emerald Sparks** will update as soon as I can.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO BBC, BBC ONE HD STUDIOS, AND JULIAN JONES, JAKE MICHIE, JOHNNY CAPPS, JULIAN MURPHY. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

I do not own "Till the Day I die" by "Story of the Year"

* * *

**This story is rated **M**. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**House of Flying Daggers**

* * *

**M**erlin stretched as he finally reached the end of the Lake, facing the Castle he smiled, "God that feels good", he murmured to himself. Walking to a tree, that he knew held a small alcove of sorts, as he pulled his tunic over his head, unaware of the five pairs of eyes watching his move, smiling, he whistled a low tune, and unbuckled his briefs, shimming out of the pants, he yawned, "I really need a bloody holiday", he mumbled. Stretching he walked to the edge of the lake, "I hope Freya's having fun", smiling softly, he dove into the cool water, and breaking the surface he took in a huge gulp of air, counting to three, he breathed deeply, exhaled and started off a series of short breaths, breathing, exhaling, and breathing in again. Closing his eyes, Merlin nodded to himself, and then dived beneath the water. Mentally agreeing with him-self;

**Time to play. **

**XXXX**

* * *

The knights stood at the edge of the forest and sighed, "Well at least he's alone", Gwaine mumbled, "I was half afraid, he'd string along someone", he continued in relief. The others agreed silently. Merlin rarely walked anywhere without at least one other person tagging along. The charisma and the passion the man exuded was a testimony to how well liked he was, the young King, often found his friendship with random strangers absolutely irritating, as well as rather envious, of his passion to make friends so easily. The most annoying factor to the equation simply lay in the young King's absolute jealousy whenever someone so much as smiled at the man. **His** manservant. _**His**_ warlock. Merlin was **His**.

Arthur sighed, "Right then; Knights, Take your positions", he addressed the rag-tag dressed up knights in a combination of bright tunics and mostly pure Black clothing. A symbol of sorts temporarily inked onto their arms, by Gaius. They were supposed to be a group of Mercenaries, their faces covered by the tight coifs of black cloth, eyes just visible beneath hair that fell into their eyes.

Gwaine wore a bright Blue Tunic and a Black Leather jacket, tight over his midriff, with Black pants, and a Black ribbon tied like a belt round his waist. His face was covered, with a tight Black cloth that stretched over his mouth, and when his talked the cloth stretched as well (A/N: Ninja Clothes). His hair pulled back with a leather thong, and a few stray curls, fell into his eyes, almost masking his eyes.

Percival wore who wore a simple pair of tights, and a dark blue tunic, a scarf tied around his mouth, his hair was short and spiky, and he carried himself well, almost like a trained Bandit. Arthur had smirked at him, the usually quiet knight looked almost evil, with the scar that ran over his left eyebrow, and the his eyes sharpened with an almost deadly look, it didn't help matters that he was tall. Percival looked too fierce, for what it was worth. The knights had teased him asking him if was looking into changing professions.

Elyan wore a completely different ensemble, being already dark skinned, they were worried Merlin would recognize him easily, but then Gaius had suggested he allow his face to be completely covered with a sheer Black cloth, his arms and legs covered in white bandages and his lithe form dressed in loose Black clothes, tied with a sash across his torso in an 'X'. His features not being visible was probably the creepy factor that still made Leon shudder, The Brown-eyed Blonde refused to acknowledge the literally dark man.

Leon, even as a Mercenary held himself too much like a knight, years of conditioning himself as one, still looked deadly. Arthur was especially proud of his look; the man looked like a leader, even as he watched their surrounding with a hawk's eye. Dressed, in simple Black slacks, and a red tunic. Mouth similarly covered as Gwaine's, Hair falling free, and yet his eyes, weren't covered.

Arthur was dressed entirely in Black, except for a Blue and Gold plaited ribbon coiled around his neck, a collar of sorts, his blonde hair pulled in short spiky tufts, that half fell shielding his blue eyes, and half pulled back, with a bit of some plant gel, Gaius called, _'Aloe Vera'_, the same substance currently in Percival's hair and the standard tight cloth covering their mouths.

Leon whistled low, "He's been in that water for too long", he mumbled as he counted down a minute and three seconds. Arthur turned to the lake and as he looked, at the quiet surface, moving forward almost instinctively. Leon put an arm out, and pushed him back, "Wait", he ordered softly. They waited five more seconds, before Merlin broke the surface. "We should move before he senses our presence", guiding the now relieved King towards a heavy tree, he barked a few orders. "Gwaine, Percival and Elyan, head to the south east of this tree, and hide. The King and I will confer for a moment. Oh, and do remember, try not to kill him, remember we're here to scare him into releasing his magic, not here to hurt or maim him", pushing the young King to the tree, the others nodded once and dispersed.

"Sire, I'll be calling you Master from now, just until this incident ends. You need a place to hide, now", Leon turned the King's face towards him-self and sighed, "He's fine, he'll be fine. No one would dare hurt Merlin. Master you need to hide… _**Now**_!" he hissed and ducked behind a tree, as Merlin swam out towards the shore of the lake. And like a dog, wiggled a bit, to shake of the excess water.

Arthur watched as Merlin stood at the edge of the lake in his briefs, Arthur drew in a soft breath as he spied Merlin half-naked in front of him, briefs hanging low on his hips, his chest was dry-ish. His wet hair dripping, clichéd as always, a tiny droplet broke free and travelled down his torso, disappearing into the curve of his pelvis, and into his pants. "Merlin", he hissed through his teeth, the name a prayer on his lips. Swallowing once, Arthur scrambled and with no help scaled the tree in three quick bursts of energy, mostly to avoid dashing to the dark haired youth. "Time to Play", he whispered unconsciously echoing Merlin's earlier thought.

**XXXX**

* * *

Merlin stretched and allowed the sun to beat down onto his skin, as he lay down on the grass, for a quick nap. The swim had eased his muscles and relaxed his body, closing his eyes; he fell asleep, for all of five minutes, when a cold thread of dread clawed through his entire being. The forest was quiet, too quiet. Opening his eyes, he sat up slowly. Sighing he internally mumbled;

**Great! Too close to the Castle to perform magic and surrounded by four-five bandits. Not good.**

Standing Merlin pulled on his pants, and pulled the Blue Tunic he wore earlier. Forgoing his neck-scarf he pulled on his shoes, and counted to five before he walked into the closure standing just below the tree that currently hosted the king.

Swallowing Merlin stood at attention, his eyes scanning the forest floor, alert and sharp. Hearing a deep sigh he turned to his right and hid a scowl behind a carefully placed mask. A man wearing a bright Blue Tunic and a Black Leather jacket, tight over his midriff, with Black pants and a Black ribbon tied like a belt round his waist. His face was covered, with a tight Black cloth that stretched over his mouth, and when he talked the cloth stretched as well hair pulled back with a leather thong, and a few stray curls, fell into his eyes, almost masking his eyes. Gwaine stood tall as he pierced Merlin with a cold glare, "Well now, look at what I found Lads, a little lost lamb", he laughed a cold chilling sound as he tossed a dagger straight at Merlin's chest. The warlock blinked and time slowed as he rolled beneath the dagger, standing fluidly a little to the left. The dagger hit the tree with a resounding _'thunk'_.

Gwaine raised a brow, "Impressive, You moved quite fast. Tell me are you a knight of Camelot?" he asked. Merlin shook his head, as his eyes narrowed on two approaching figures. A short man, whose face was completely covered with a sheer Black cloth, his arms and legs covered in white bandages and his lithe form dressed in loose Black clothes, tied with a sash across his torso in an 'X' accompanied with A tall man who wore a simple pair of tights, and a blue tunic, a scarf tied around his mouth, hiding part of his features, his hair was short and spiky , and he carried himself well, cracking his neck he sliced his hand through the air and suddenly five scalps were flying towards Merlin. The brunette caught them with his left hand, and shot them back without letting Gwaine and Percival see he had even moved. He blurred out from the eyesight and in the next moment kicked Gwaine back with brute force. He turned to Percival and said:

"Who are you? What do you want?" He jumped back and stood back at the tree that still had a dagger lodged in his trunk. The tall man laughed the sound a dark trembling roar as he answered, "We're Bandits, of a sort. We also kill for simple pleasure", he ignored Merlin's disgusted expression. But Gwaine caught it, "The way you fight, you have battle training, yet you're disgusted by what we do? Who gave you the right?" he screamed, as he ran to the brunette and lashed out.

Merlin caught his hand, a vial of poison, fell from the man's grasp, positioning himself out of harm's way. He leaned in closer and said, "Ever since I met the sun. And learnt to walk on my knees", he joked.

Soft laughter echoed through the forest, and Merlin glanced at the tree, a quiet blonde with curls walked out from behind the shadows of the tree, dressed in simple Black slacks, and a red tunic. His brown eyes sharp; ignoring Merlin he looked up, "Master would you get out of that tree, please?" he requested. "Do I have to?" he whined. Leon sighed, "Master", he beckoned exasperatedly. "But I like it up here, I can see everything from up here. Tell me warrior, have you ever walked on your knees?" he asked. Merlin remained silent. Sighing the collared cat, stood up and looked directly at him, "Fine", and then jumped.

Merlin watched in well concealed awe as a lithe figure with broad shoulders, practically flew from the tree, The Blue-and-Gold ribbon collar and odd thing to wear on any given Sunday. The warlock Blinked, and then, "Who are you?" he asked. Arthur tilted his head and like a puppy, looked the warlock up and down, "Draco", he answered, "And you?" he asked. Merlin paused briefly, contemplating what to let the man know him as, sighing he answered almost instinctively, "Emrys", Draco blinked at him, eyes widening briefly before he looked away, "Interesting. Tell me Emrys, why should I let you live, even if you are battle-trained what's to say, that if I do _keep_ you, you won't kill my men in their sleep?" he asked.

Merlin snorted, "What makes you think I will be _kept_, by you?" he taunted. Draco raised a brow, "Oh? Are you already a kept man?" he asked. Merlin smiled, "In a manner of speaking", he answered. Intrigued the collared cat moved forward, "I see, well I can always take care of you so much better than this other master of yours", he stressed, a gloved hand gently placed on Merlin's chin. Merlin raised a brow, "Arthur is not my master, he's my friend", he replied, taking one subtle step back, body angled to attack.

Draco laughed a soft thoughtful laughter, "Well then Emrys, what do you say we duel for it. If I win you get to stay with this Arthur of yours, and we leave. Yet, if I win, I will not only kill you, but I will also kill your friend Arthur", he hissed. Merlin snorted, "Arthur's a knight of Camelot, he won't die so easily, by the hand of a bandit", he scoffed. Gwaine hissed his disapproval.

Draco smirked, eyes lighting up, "Well then, what is your weapon of choice?" he asked. Merlin sighed, "I can wield daggers or a sword", he murmured softly. Draco nodded, turning to Leon, he gestured. Leon stepped forward and handed Merlin a pair of daggers dressed in Black Cloth. Merlin sighed, "What is it with you lot and Black?" he wondered, and removed the cloth. Merlin whistled lowly, as he took in the daggers shape and craft.

It wasn't an ordinary dagger, the metal body lay smooth, longer than an average blade, with two inbuilt ridges, which seemed to him as a puzzle piece, that linked two more jagged blades, the blade was half the length of an actual sword, but relatively larger than an ordinary blade. The handle was simply a leather grip, engraved with odd symbols; he couldn't pin-point the origin of. Merlin clutching the weapon swung it downwards as his eyes glared in a furious agony for the one responsible. It was this sort of idiocy in this Place that caused such hazardous accidents.

He didn't know what he would have told a dignitary should he have been meeting with one now. As the quick, yet thorough, inspection of the land as far as he could tell proved culprit-less, Merlin steeled his jaw and made a move to turn around when something cold, and very much deadly, pressed itself against his throat. "Too easy," Draco's tongue clicked his voice as smooth as velvet. The tone in which he used was one he wasn't quite used to.

He seemed to know what he was doing to him as the feel of his hard body pressed the length of itself against him. Merlin had to physically restrain himself from spinning around to face him. The blade against his neck was held tight enough that any such movement would cost him dearly.

And she wasn't entirely sure that Draco didn't mean business, either. Merlin couldn't allow his questionable antics to go unnoticed. Just because it was someone who seemed interested in him, in that way, did not change the rules. Or, something like that…

"I can help you forget about him, Emrys. I can take away your pain", he promised. Merlin growled low. It was difficult to maintain balance when the man he loved was in potential danger, while his body seemed to reap certain benefits. Draco gave a snort, and then a soft sigh, using his free hand to push away from him.

The move caught Merlin by surprise as he stumbled forward, turning to face him slowly. While he had Draco in sight, Merlin allowed himself a moment to take in his attire. Draco was wearing something akin to a sweatshirt, loose and fitting, the only difference being that this one was pure Cotton and a comfortable pair of Black Pants. **Tight**. The cut of his T-shirt left the neckline open, the sleeves were long, he was well aware of the angelic appearance it gave him when fighting. To top it all off, not only did the T-shirt fit snuggly to his lean body Merlin swallowed was sure, he was a dead girl.

"_Em_rys?" the sound of his voice pulled her from his thoughts as he once more focused on this beautiful face, even though it was half covered. He was closer than he had been, both daggers (the same who seemed sisters to the blade he held) drawn and fisted as he folded his arms beneath his torso. His frown scolding him. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" "Yes, and you've just proved my point." Suddenly, he was throwing himself at him.

Merlin jumped to defend himself, catching his daggers with the one he held horizontally out before him. "I say you are far too easily distracted. All I have to do is stand here." Merlin's lips pursed at his raise of a singular brow, as if challenging him to tell him he was wrong. He wasn't, of course. Sliding his blade along his weapons, he pushed him back, holding the fuller extended towards him in a reproachful manner.

"You think I'm scared? That I don't know what I'm feeling" he couldn't help it, his mouth nearly fell open at the obvious accusation. Him not know? Preposterous!

Draco couldn't help the laugh that escaped his throat at the look on Merlin's face. His scowl only seemed to deepen with every snigger. "No, no, I just…" instead of using words, he trailed the blade of his weapon along his skin, listening to the metallic scrape as it went down to the hilt, bringing Merlin closer to him. "I thought you weren't scared?" he spoke the words so softly, he had to strain to hear.

Merlin barely had time to react as Draco twisted, nearly catching him in the throat again with a backhanded dagger. He maneuvered out of the way just in time, curving his wrist and slashing it upward towards him. His daggers bounced off the weapon, deterring it as he spun in towards Merlin.

Thinking quickly, Merlin caught his left wrist and twisted it behind his back, using only the necessary force. (he knew not to treat him as if he were made of glass or as Royalty). Meanwhile Merlin's dagger-like-sword was brought up to catch his throat. He wasn't going to be done in so soon, though, and matched Merlin by blocking with his dagger.

Merlin breathed in his ear, his mood having done a complete one eighty. Mischief and arousal danced in his eyes as he bumped him with his backside, the feeling of the flesh pushing against Draco making him suppress a groan. His mouth was open, lips curled at the corners to reveal his frisky attitude.

Draco drug his tongue over his teeth, twirling the dagger as he made a sound similar to a laugh and charged at Merlin again. Merlin could feel the stirrings of desire quickly spreading throughout his body as his eyes caught sight of his bare stomach, as the T-shirt rode up. Every fast paced movement jostled the T-shirt, giving him more than just a fleeting look at his creamy flesh. Little was left to Merlin's imagination at this point. He no longer cared about being _'kept'._

When Draco came at him with his dagger, he moved in anticipation, successfully tricking him as he quickly planted his foot to stop himself short. Merlin knew his plan. He was going to twist around the other way and come at the warlock from the other side. Merlin's hand smacked his away, the move stunning Draco as his weapon was knocked from his hand.

Trapping his free hand between them, Merlin's dagger pressed lightly into the skin of Draco's other wrist. Moving could result in him losing not just the grip on his dagger, but his hand with it.

The two panted, Draco didn't object when he felt Merlin press himself into him from behind, nuzzling his nose against his neck as his knee pushed itself between his thighs. Merlin blew small heated breaths against his skin, the back of his free hand moving slowly down his side. A series of shivers ran down his spine, making his nipples pucker. He was losing all sense of purpose, only managing to summon his willpower long enough to break away from Merlin, and grab his discarded dagger.

"Now we're even", he said casually, smirking at how quickly the tables had been turned. Draco huffed, "Hardly. The blade of your weapon is much longer than mine." "What do you suggest then, Draco?" he purred. Eying him, Draco's lips slowly rose up into a smirk; he tossed his dagger off to the side, standing unarmed.

Merlin tilted his head. "No weapons. We settle this the old fashioned way." With a raise of his brows, and a shrug of his shoulders, Merlin half grinned as he let his weapon fall from his grasp, landing with a soft echoing thud on the grass below. Neither was sure who made the first move. They were a tangled mess, Draco's attempts at hitting him with one of his blows seeming spot on until Merlin somehow managed to parry them at the last instant.

Draco's high kicks were blocked by his forearm, yet whenever he did lift his leg, he was momentarily caught off guard by the skin revealed from the move. It gave him enough time to retract and move in for a solid blow, but somehow, he managed to regain his senses and would catch his fist.

Draco soon realized that he was on the offensive, and Merlin was simply toying with him, admiring the flush of his skin. He wasn't entirely sure if it was due to the exertion of their activity or the fact that whenever he touched him, it sent a rush of fire through his veins. What started out with his calling the shots had swiftly become counter effective. He was supposed to be teaching Merlin a lesson for allowing his emotions to close off, and yet here he was, vivid images of every night he'd dreamt, since discovering his heart and his charm couldn't harm him, forcing his sudden mistake.

His kick meant for the side of Merlin's head, he'd have stopped the blow before it would have landed of course, had been much too slow (or the warlock was just that fast) and resulted with him being able to grab a hold of his ankle. Balancing him-self on one leg, the look in his eyes as realization washed over him made his heart skip a beat.

Draco was gone the instant Merlin pulled him forward, his hand sliding along the underside of his leg, smoothing up his calf. He reached the back of his knee when he gave a yelp, his balance long lost. Grabbing for the warlock, Draco clung to Merlin as he guided him to the ground, quickly covering his body with his own.

There was nothing he could've done to thwart Merlin from obtaining the upper hand. He was strong and demanding, hands already seizing his own as they trapped his arms well above his head. Draco arched up into him, his body betraying him in ways he didn't dare criticize it for. The feel of Merlin's body hard over his made it difficult for him to breathe.

His shirt having pushed up, away to reveal the skin he offered to no one but his destiny, now, Draco's knees fell open in an instant to cradle him between his warm thighs. His eyes fluttered for a moment as he let out a strangled gasp."I thought we agreed no weapons?" Draco asked breathlessly, his hips instinctively rolling upward which forced him to drag his lower lip between his teeth.

Merlin chuckled as he nibbled the skin beneath his ear, making him shudder with want. "That isn't my dagger Draco..." "It has thrust and that's still cheating, Emrys". Reduced to nothing more than putty beneath Merlin.

Draco thought that if he were going to lose, he might as well not do so without more of a fight. Playing along for the most part, it was rather easy to do what with Merlin peppering kisses along the column of his throat, Draco slowly slid his leg up Merlin's side, determined to wrap the limb around him in order to give him the proper leverage he needed. He wasn't even prepared for the delicious friction that was suddenly created between them as Merlin shifted above him, sensing his intentions.

Judging by the low groan that curled from his lips, Draco guessed he must've felt it too. It no longer mattered to him whether he emerged victorious or not. Lying with his back firmly planted in the soft grass, Merlin's glorious body obscuring him from the eyes of anyone who would happen to wander by the stretch of land, Draco was hard pressed to care for anything other than when he was planning on relieving the ache beginning to stir between his legs.

Letting go of his hands, Merlin slid his down his arms, curving his finger tips to seek more, his mouth neared his nipples, tongue darting along the swell teasingly until he tugged the fabric to the side. It surprised him when he felt his hot mouth surround his nipple. Crying out, Draco locked a leg around him, the other hooking itself over his waist, pulling him closer as his hand moved up to grip his hair in his. Merlin's back gave a high arch as if to push more of himself to the young bandit. His tongue swiped over his puckered nipple, through his clothes, and the cloth covering his mouth, sucking the point before teasing it with his teeth.

Merlin hissed at the pleasure, caused by the rough cloth wet by the stranger's mouth on his nipple, moaning when his hips gyrated up into his own. The sound of his laughter brought his head from the clouds, his eyes opened when he no longer felt Merlin's lovely tongue stroking him.

Draco looked at him almost incredulously as he loomed above him, "So, I guess this mean's I'm the winner. I hope there's a prize, other than you sparing Arthur's life?" Merlin's eyes flashed Gold in silent warning. Draco nodded, slipping his hand from his chest; Merlin stole his blue eyes as he moved his touch over his stomach. Rubbing his inner thigh in slow circular motions for a moment, he watched as his mouth dropped when he finally touched him.

Merlin moaned, with wanton abandon, swallowing he stared into Draco's lust blown pupils, his eyes, almost Midnight blue, as they reached for each other instinctively. Flipping him over Draco straddled his waist, as realization swept through him, "Dear God, Emrys! What the hell? So, Let's see, I'm going to take a wild guess and say you're no longer pissed?" he asked. Merlin sighed, and blinked at him, and almost groaned as his inner voice stated blandly.

**Wakey Wakey! Time to get up!**

**XXXX**

* * *

Merlin swallowed, "I will admit, I'm no longer ticked off, but I am curious. How the hell did you know, I was worth any kind of trouble?" he asked. Arthur smirked, "Where to even begin", he sighed as he pushed off of him and lay down next to him.

Merlin turned to look at him, "Why do you wear a mask?" he asked. Arthur laughed, "Not everyone is allowed the freedom to move freely. I have a reason not to let you see my face Emrys, you will have to forgive me", he murmured. Merlin nodded, "You're entitled your secret. God knows, I've kept my fair share", he answered. "Where are your uh… friends?" he asked changing the subject. Arthur blinked, "Around, they're probably in the trees", watching or talking to each other. Merlin nodded, "You lot are an odd bunch of bandits", he observed. Arthur gulped, "Well", he laughed, "We're more Justice Seekers. We sort of. . . attack only those who hurt others, and well if there's money to be won, who's to say we aren't allowed to take it?" he asked. Merlin laughed softly.

Silence reigned as the birds twittered madly, almost as a reprieve from the sudden fight that occurred between the two men. Arthur nodded, and then asked a question that sounded fairly odd to him-self when, he asked, "What is your relation to this Arthur?" he asked. Merlin smiled, "Arthur's the man I'm madly in love with, also the one man I cannot have. There's also the fact that he's Royalty", he answered glibly. Arthur nodded, "And if he chooses you regardless?" he asked. Merlin sighed, "He won't, he loves another", he stated blandly. "You could be mistaken", Arthur tried to reassure. "I've known Arthur for the last Four years, I can safely say, as a twenty one year old, that he who is twenty six and in love with another, will never be with me", his next words shot an arrow through the young King's heart, "You said you'd help me forget him, that you'd help take away this pain. You know who I am, and what I am capable of, Will you still take the risk of helping me?" he asked.

Arthur sat up, "I'm an outlaw, and I live with my brother's in the forest. We're bandits, to be with me, you'd have to leave Camelot", he said. Merlin sighed, "No. No, that's not possible. I can't leave", he sighed, as he sat up. They sat shoulder to shoulder. Arthur turned to him, "Why? Why can't you leave? I could take you away from the pain, from Arthur", he urged. Merlin smiled, a soft sad heart breaking smile, "Yes, I supposed you'd have the power to do so. But I'm afraid I can't leave. Arthur is… well I have to stay, he needs me", he mumbled slowly.

The king turned to him, "How? Does he even know you're a magic user, that you're a warlock? Camelot doesn't allow magic, remember. You're from around here, you would know that", he tried to argue back. Merlin laughed a bitter sound that halted Arthur in his tracks, "Arthur is my friend, and call me a masochist, but I have a reason to stay by his side. It's my duty as his friend, and—", "B-But you're magic, you can't stay, How are you still alive? And why stay here, where it's likely you'll get hurt or worse die?" he asked. Blue eyes glittering dangerously. Merlin cupped his cheek, feeling the rough cloth he sighed, "I love him. But no, that's not the only reason, my magic is the reason Arthur stays safe, you would not believe the trouble he gets into on a daily basis, thanks to his rather stubborn attitude", Merlin sighed. Arthur turned to him, "tell me, tell me about him", he asked.

Merlin laughed, "That may take a while", he muttered. Arthur sighed, "That's fine, I have time", he answered. Merlin nodded, "Maybe another time. Call your brothers closer, I'll heal their injuries", he muttered. The knights stood in quiet shock, Gwaine blinked, "What injuries?" he asked. Merlin snickered, "The gashes are likely to bring forth pain, when a few more hours pass. I meant for it to get infected and hand you a slow death if you didn't get it treated, and I hoped I'd be long gone by then. They're currently numb", turning to the man, he lifted Gwaine's tunic, Arthur and his knights whistled, as they saw a long gash of approximately three inches deep, across Gwaine's back, "H-How?" he sputtered. Merlin shrugged, "You were more angry than actually hurtful, I used my magic when you turned back to grab your daggers, and I was being attacked by the Giant", he pointed to Percival. "You were trying to hurt me, but you seemed conflicted. Almost like you didn't want to hurt me", he murmured absentmindedly.

Merlin passed a hand over his wound, "This will sting a bit. _**Ahluttre tha seocness. Thurh-haele braed**_", Merlin's eyes glowed, as he murmured the spell, the Latin rolling of his tongue fluidly. Removing his hand, Arthur grinned, "Wow! The skin is completely healed". Merlin breathed through his teeth, "Not completely, he'll be in pain for a few hours". Turning to Elyan he took his arm, "This will hurt a lot more than his, bite down on this", he handed Elyan a piece of wood, he'd wrapped with the Black cloth that held the daggers. "**Ferula** **Purhhaele licsar min**", he murmured. Elyan hissed, "By the gods what did you do to me?" he asked. Merlin shrugged, "I broke your arm in three different places. And like your friend's back, numbed it", he answered. Breathing deeply, he released the arm, "It won't hurt too much, just try not to move it too much", he ordered. Turning to Percival, he pointed to the man, and allowed a warm simple healing spell his way, "that'll take care of all the scratches, I may have given you". Percival nodded, and "It's warm", his voice was soft as if in awe.

Merlin smiled, "Magic is not something that hurts, and it depends on the caster. So if used to protect or heal, or to defend, Magic is a very beautiful thing", he explained. "It's a bit like a weapon. It depends on how the user wields it", he stated.

Standing he stretched and loosened the kinks in his neck, when Arthur turned to him, "You didn't hurt Le—", he broke off and swallowed, remembering just on the brink that Leon's name should not be mentioned. Merlin grinned, "Your friend _**Lee**_ didn't attack me. Is that your name then? L-E-E?" he asked spelling the name, Leon nodded. "And the others?" he asked.

Gwaine grinned, "Well, This is—", he pulled Elyan into a side hug, almost squeezing the life out of him, "_**Oich**__**é**_". Merlin grinned, "The Gaelic translation for _'night'_?" he murmured. "Intriguing", he muttered. Indicating Percival, Elyan coughed, "This is _**Cival**_", he murmured, and the bloody idiot choking the life out of me, is _**Diomas**_, we call him _**Dio**_", the last four words, drowned out by Merlin's laughter, as he doubled over with sheer humor; the meaning of the name registering.

The knights turned, and watched the warlock as he laughed without any qualms, they had never seen the young Boy, ever let go completely. Arthur blinked, "W-What?" he asked. Merlin managed to control his laughs, as he tried to answer, "The name—it's the Gaelic translation—for—ha ha ha ha—_Arrogant!_" Merlin smirked, "Let me guess, _Oich__é, _because you're dark skinned, _Cival_, is an abbreviated form of your original name, _Diomas_, because you're rather Cocky, _Lee_, is also short form, maybe for something like Leo or Liam? And _Draco_ that's Latin for Dragon. You all have nicknames. I assume you've guessed that my name is a nickname as well. I believe we'll be good friends. On the occasion none of you try to so much as hurt a hair on Arthur's person", he warned quietly, he's laughter ending.

The knights nodded mutely, standing once more Merlin, grabbed the remainder of his belongings and quickly moved to leave. As he turned to say Goodbye, Percival asked softly, "You must leave then?" Merlin grinned, "Yes. If you stay here for a few days, I may see you again, but for now, I must take my leave. I need to find Arthur", he muttered. "Why?" The king asked. Merlin sighed, "I have to let him know you're here, but don't worry, I'll just let him know that you're passing villagers, travelers. Providing you keep my secret", he explained. Bowing once, his eyes glowed Gold and when he looked up, the knights took a step back. Merlin smirked, the look oddly evil yet befitting, "Understand this, if you betray my trust, I will cause you pain, of the likes you've never experienced. My magic resides in three of your companions, and I can reverse the spell of healing. I've also infused magic in the collar you wear, and as your men fall Draco, you will be forced to watch them die, and not be able to offer them any comfort", he warned.

To soften the blow he smiled, "However, the ribbon you wear, collared to your neck, and is infused with protective magic, as are your friends. As I healed their wounds. If you are attacked in any way that will cause you harm, my magic will protect you, and as long as you, Draco, wear that—", he paused stepping into Arthur's personal space, "— _collar_, you'll be safe from any kind of evil magic, as long as it stays connected to your skin, Don't worry about Lee, I've placed a silent protection spell around him, he may have felt a warm breeze pass through or around him", at Leon's nod, Merlin grinned, "I really have to go now, stay out of trouble", and he jogged back to the Castle.

* * *

The sun at a shadow past Three, Merlin paused as he heard footsteps behind him, "Wait", Arthur called. The warlock sighed, "Draco, I really have to go. It's for your own safety", he urged. Arthur nodded, "I know, I just have a question", Merlin nodded. Swallowing Arthur asked, "You hurt the rest and we never caught on to it, despite each fight being roughly half a minute long, more or less, and you managed to hurt them. We fought for the longest, and you gave me nothing not a single scratch, and yet you have me collared to you. Why? Why single me out?" he asked. Merlin sighed, "I was hoping you wouldn't catch on to that… Draco, there's a trace of Magic in your blood. I can't infuse Magic into your soul, when there lays dormant old magic within you. The results could be catastrophic. Pure chaos. I didn't want to risk hurting you", he murmured. Confused Arthur turned to him, "Why? Why would you go to such lengths to protect me?" he asked. Merlin turned to Arthur, "Do you trust me Draco?" he asked.

Arthur nodded, smiling Merlin dropped his belongings, and he pulled off his scarf. And tied it around his eyes, with Blind movements he pulled the cover off of Arthur's mouth, "I didn't hurt you, because, there is a part of me, that needs you—", placing his hands on either side of Arthur's face, he used his thumbs to map out his features. With both hands his thumbs on each corner of his lips, "—Because you promised, you'd take away this pain", he whispered. Leaning down at a proper angle despite being taller than the Blonde, Merlin brings his lips closer, his breath warm across Arthur's lips. Swallowing the blonde can feel a shift in the air around him, a tangible charge in the atmosphere, as if Merlin's magic is engulfing them in a protective bubble.

Merlin's hands are warm against his skin, but Arthur doesn't have time to process everything as Merlin tilting his head, brushes his lips over Arthur's. The king is frozen in place, shocked into utter stillness. Is he even breathing? He can't even tell, all he can do is stare at his friend, while so many questions graze the borders of his consciousness. Is it really happening, this thing that Arthur has thought countless time, since Gwen had been banished from Camelot, and he had actually looked at Merlin, while the young warlock had tried to comfort him.

Merlin's lips press to his again, more firmly, drawing Arthur out of his trance with an air of patience. This time Arthur does not hesitate to return the gesture. Slowly their mouths move together, lips parting and breaths mingling. A buzz of energy seems to surround them, swirling up through the air and encasing them in tepid hum of magic.

Arthur feels as if the ground is falling from beneath his feet, every particle of his being focused solely on the man before him, the mouth on his.

Time stands still.

In stories, the kiss is always the part where hearts flutter and emotions soar, but for Arthur, that isn't the case. No. For Arthur, it's quite the opposite, actually. He's certain that his heart stops, altogether; so overwhelmed that it simply fails to continue beating. And this raw emotion—already so strong, that isn't sure he's able to go about his everyday life bearing the burden of Secret Love's weight—that freezes, too. At the very peak of its strength, there with Merlin's chest against his, thumbs gently tracing Arthur's jaw line, tongue softly pressing against Arthur's, he knows that it's all he'll ever need. If he's never allowed another single breath in this lifetime, he'll be forever grateful, for this moment. Arthur is sure that he could happily die right now, shatter into a billion tiny fragments, and disperse throughout the universe.

Arthur sighs against Merlin's lips and finds himself melting into the kiss a little more, he's sure that the proper kiss etiquette would call for them to separate half a minute ago, but Arthur can't seem to care. He's dreamt of this for so long, that there isn't anything in the world that could make him stop now.

Except Merlin himself.

When time begins to move again, Arthur finds that his hands have travelled up to Merlin's, holding them firmly in place. Merlin moves back a place, breaking their kiss and possibly a part of Arthur's heart as well, but only a little, as reality crashes back down upon them. Merlin rests his head against his forehead, and exhales a shaky breath that comes out more like a nervous laugh.

"Right… Goodnight _Draco_", he whispers and then moves back, turning around he removes his neckerchief. "I hope to be seeing you again, and my magic will protect you, till the day I die", he murmured and ran off. Arthur brought a hand to his lips, recalling the words spoken before, and this time he's glad that the words spoken are not as heartbreaking as they had sounded earlier.

The knights congregated around him, "Let me know something, you've been kissed before right?" Gwaine asked. Arthur nodded dumbly. "Right… Then why on earth do you look like someone's hit you over the head with a lump of wood for real this time?" he asked. Arthur grinned, "It was different. It's like the way he is. The kiss was passionate and pure, simple and mischievous. Strong, and honest. Pure _Magic_", he muttered mostly to himself. The knights sighed.

Elyan pulled off the mask around his face and breathed deeply, "We know he has magic, so why did we not get him, just ask him. Why all this drama?" he asked warily. Leon shook his head, as well as the other two who remained silent. Arthur sighed, "Maybe through Draco, I can help him trust people with his magic… And when I know its right, I'll let him know who I am. For now, will you help me?" he asked. The knights nodded, "Always", they answered in unison, and turned back to the forest to find the horses and their uniforms.

Arthur looked towards the castle, and nods mostly to himself, and "I will love you Till the Day I Die", he answered the warlock, his words carried through the wind. Arthur sang the words to himself;

Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you

As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now  
You know that I'd die too  
I'd die too

You remind me of the times  
When I knew who I was (I was)  
But still the second hand will catch us  
Like it always does

We'll make the same mistakes  
I'll take the fall for you  
I hope you need this now  
Cause I know I still do

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you

Should I bite my tongue?  
Until blood soaks my shirt  
We'll never fall apart  
Tell me why this hurts so much

My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
But still we'll say, "remember when"  
Just like we always do  
Just like we always do

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you

Yeah I'd spill my heart!  
Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!

My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Mistakes like friends do

My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Made the same mistakes

Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
Until the day I die!


	4. Chapter 4 : Smoke and Mirrors

Dear Readers, Thank You for reading my story so far, and for your reviews. Seven in three days, that was awesome!

Wow, so many reviews in just one week, that is so cool…. However I have a confession to make, unlike all my stories, being pre-defined and already plotted, I'm honestly just biting the bullet on this one. What I mean is, I'm winging it, until I can figure out how to update Emerald Sparks. This was honestly just a one-shot, now it has chapters. LoL!

* * *

**WARNING:**

My Merlin is really different, not as dorky looking, and someone who actually can and does fight back.

* * *

**SUMMARY:**

In which Merlin discloses facts pertaining to his magic, leaving behind a rather stunned audience.

There is a mix on the history take. Gwen's been banished from Camelot as Lancelot returns, and betrayals have already surfaced.

Sorry have a bit of some good old fashioned writer's block, dealing with **Emerald Sparks** will update as soon as I can.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO BBC, BBC ONE HD STUDIOS, AND JULIAN JONES, JAKE MICHIE, JOHNNY CAPPS, JULIAN MURPHY. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

I do not own "Passion Colors Everything" by "Poets of The Fall"

P.S: The Song will be changed in tiny pieces to fit the era, just a tiny warning… No plagiarism intended.

* * *

**This story is rated **M**. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Smoke and Mirrors**

* * *

**M**erlin huffed, "Honestly Gaius I can't believe you'd do that. What were you thinking? Were you thinking?" he asked as soon as he entered the room, bolting the door, and staring the old medic down. Gaius raised a brow, "What on earth are you losing your head over, my boy?" he asked. Merlin growled low, Anger clear across is features, Magic in his body vibrating. The earth shook briefly before Merlin managed to reign in his magic. Gaius sighed, "I take it you met _them_ in the woods then?" he asked. "I personally took care of their disguises, it can't be that easy to have seen through their respective disguises", he muttered.

Merlin sighed, "It wasn't, but Gaius that's not the point", he returned. The old physician sighed, "Sit down Merlin. Start from the beginning how did you find out about them?" he asked. Merlin sighed, a second time, and slouched towards the table in defeat. "What were you thinking Gaius, I could have been killed. Either that or I could have killed them. If they weren't completely at my mercy, they'd already be dead by now. That's probably the only reason I'm not being dragged to the stake as we speak", he muttered.

Gaius put down a cup of hot milk before him, "So, was it that easy to recognize them? I was worried about Gwaine and Leon. Leon more so then Gwaine, the brunette has the ability to adapt to odd situations, and can handle himself well enough. Sir Leon on the other hand, even dressed as a ruffian still looks too dignified, for his own good", Gaius began explaining. Merlin nodded, "Oddly enough it was neither of them. No. No, the person who gave it all away was actually Arthur. It is true that he's disguise was near perfect, but I've known Arthur up close and personal for four years Gaius. I'd recognize he's style of fighting anywhere, that and the simple fact that Arthur's magic that lies dormant has always called to me in some way", he answered and took a small sip of his milk.

Gaius stared, "Arthur's magic? Arthur doesn't have any magic, Merlin", the physician pointed out. Merlin sighed, "Arthur was borne from Magic, there's a very faint trace of magic that Arthur retains, I can sense it. I've always been able to trace it, it's usually the reason I am aware of the change in his life, or when he's well or not. I've always been able to sense when he's any particular danger, actually mostly when he's in danger. Usually it's just there like an extension of something", he explained.

Gaius raised a brow in shock, "You really are two sides of the same coin", pausing to sip some water, the physician turned to Merlin, "You fought Arthur, and all's well?" he asked in shock. Merlin scowled, "I'm not a bad fighter, you of all people know that", he pouted. Gaius laughed, "Not what I meant, my dear boy, I meant; did you use your magic?" he asked. Merlin paused and then nodded. Gaius silently prodded his hesitation, and the young warlock sighed, "Not on Arthur. I used a cutting spell on Gwaine, when he attacked me; he used more rage as a mask than anything. I imagine he's conflict arose, in trying to find out about my magic, and yet still find away to hurt me, without actually causing me pain", he said. "That was the intention, was it not, to reveal my magic to a band of strangers?" he asked. Gaius nodded, "Forgive me child, but Arthur found out you had magic, somehow, and he confronted me about it, I had no choice. But to tell him the truth", he said, and turned away.

Silence greeted his words and Gaius turned to Merlin, surprised that the young warlock was observing him carefully, "You're lying. That's not the whole truth is it?" he asked. Gaius sighed a bone weary sigh, "No, no my child it isn't", and he proceeded to tell the young warlock about the truth and the events that led up to Merlin's sudden rendezvous with the disguised knights of Camelot.

Thirty minutes later saw Merlin, pacing the floor, wearing the wood into the ground.

Gaius watched him warily; the boy had barely uttered a single word, except a few hisses in earnest while Gaius sketched his plan to the young warlock. Finally giving up he asked tentatively, "Do say something my boy", he urged softly. Merlin glared, "You do realize that it was not only incredibly risky to tell them to attack me. Gaius I could have ended up killing them, if I didn't fight Arthur, or if I chose to run from there instead, Gwaine could very well have died, and Elyan could have lost the use of his arm. I repeat; what were you thinking?" he asked. "In the very least you could have warned them about my magic being strong enough not to work in the traditional term, as they were taught!" he almost yelled, voice angrier by the minute. Gaius stood up, "I did warn them, I told them that your eyes flashing, were warning enough", the man said. Merlin laughed a cold dead laugh, "Oh yes that makes perfect sense, instead of watching where there daggers were being thrown back, they should have spent the time staring into my lovely blue eyes!" he drawled sarcastically.

Gaius scowled after a tense moment of silence with each glaring at the other, "It's not like I couldn't have healed either boy", he said. Merlin growled, "By the time Gwaine would have been made aware of the pain, the infection would have set in, and the wound would not have been healed. Using magic or not. It's what intended to happen, when I realized _Dio_, was Gwaine, and _Oiché_ was Elyan, or _Cival_ as Percival; I healed them. It took more energy, because of the timestamp. That's what I'm trying to tell you… Had I not fought with Arthur, had my magic not warned me _Draco_ was Arthur in disguise, I would have been solely responsible for destroying my own destiny!" he shouted. "You risked everything, Gaius on a foolish whim!" his voice louder than before. Breathing deeply he sat down at the table

They were interrupted as guards knocked on the door, "Everything alright in there? We heard a disturbance", they asked warily. Merlin rolled his eyes, "Of course they heard a disturbance, I've been yelling for awhile now!" he hissed. Gaius sighed and in a clear voice, spoke up, "Yes. Do forgive us, potion gone wrong; we're both a bit deaf now. Do ignore any future yelling", he said. Guards were heard to sigh and answer with their acknowledgements, as they left, with some grumbling.

Merlin huffed, "And Arthur calls me an idiot", he mumbled. Gaius nodded and muttered a quiet, "Hmm". They sat in silence. Merlin recovering from his bout of rage, and Gaius simply sat silently. A few minutes later he turned to Merlin in shock, "What happened exactly tell me everything… every tiny miniscule detail?" he urged hurriedly. Confused Merlin turned to him, but too tired to argue, shrugged wearily and started recounting the afternoon's earlier occurrence, skipping certain parts that forced him to pull back his arousal, and ending with a, "I figured out who he was, when I managed to knock away he's sword-dagger-thing. I really need to figure out the particular words for each weapon", he mumbled. "After that I started healing his knights", and he continued from there, skipping, _'the kiss' _completely. No matter how father-like Gaius was to him, some things were just not meant to be told.

Merlin looked up as Gaius gasped and blinked at him owlishly. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. Gaius grabbed Merlin's hand, "You used magic in front of Arthur. In all fairness, you should been in the dungeons already. Why are you here?" he asked. Merlin blinked, "Oi, that's right. In all fairness, he would have removed his disguise when I healed Gwaine, I would have been caught then. I mean that is what you were planning right?" he asked in confused bemusement. The old medic nodded, "That was the plan", he muttered. Merlin swore, "What is Arthur playing at?" he asked. Gaius shrugged, "It could be that he wishes to befriend you as a commoner, then as he could confront you afterwards. Learn to know more about you. It probably doesn't help matters, you can control them with a simple twist of your magic", he worried weakly. "That wasn't… I mean… It doesn't exactly make sense, why? We already are friends, if he were to judge me wouldn't he have done that already?" he pointed out.

Gaius stared at him.

Swallowing Merlin sighed, "What should I do?" he asked. Gaius sighed, equally weary, "For now, all we can do is see how Arthur wants to play this all out. But do be careful Merlin; until _Draco_ does not wish for you to know who he is, you must remain as _Emrys_ to him. And to Arthur you must remain Merlin", he pressed, warningly.

Merlin whined, "That's not fair! Not only do I have to keep my secret from Arthur, I have to keep his secret from _Draco. _Oh yes, that's not confusing at all", he groused out. Pouting Merlin let his head fall onto the table with a _'thud'. _Gaius laughed, "Your story will be the stuff of legends", and then, "Where are you going?" he asked. Merlin sighed, "To see Arthur. I promised _Draco_, I'd be letting The King know that his men would be camping in the woods, and to not have _his knights_ attack them. I imagine he's expecting me. I swear Fate has a strange sense of humor", he grumbled.

Gaius chuckled, "Just be careful Merlin. It would be best you act as if Arthur and Draco are two different people", he advised. Merlin paused, "That may work. As Draco I've never seen Arthur look so carefree, in those few hours, he became The Cocky Brat I met four years ago. Maybe this is what Arthur needs. A small reprieve from all the war and bloodshed", grinning Merlin tossed out a last sentence before he left, "Don't worry. I'll keep Arthur safe and I'll play this game he's begun, and I'll be careful. Take Care Gaius", he saluted once and left. Gaius sighed, letting the smile fall as a frown marred his features, "I just pray neither hurts the other", he muttered.

Unbeknownst to him, Merlin smiled weakly as he heard him, "Pain is inevitable, Passion Colors Everything", he whispered. Singing softly to himself he made his way across the courtyard towards The King's quarters.

"Passion Colors Everything" by "Poets of The Fall"

This is my moment, oh, I'll need to flash a smile  
I'll be the super-absorbent-man, watch them flock to me in single file  
And I'll need to do it with style, I need to keep me up to date  
Swallowing the sun run another mile, it's overrated how we underrate

I dance in tune with what I fear  
To do adrenaline  
Completely rapt with what I hear  
When passion colors everything

The songs I sing, from way out there to deep within  
The face I wear behind my grin  
The mess I made to the original sin  
Everything, everything, everything

I have a mind for simple things, but things are not of mind to simplify  
There's always some loophole technicality you buy into and pay until you die  
Money doesn't bring me joy, it's more like a darling dead weight  
And I seem to have lost my appetite, it's underrated how we overrate

I dance entangled with my dear  
He pulls my every string  
Completely trapped yet never here  
When passion colors everything...

And when I'm finally brought to my senses  
Parade the rain on my parade  
Before I'm back to my defenses  
To watch the whole thing escalate

* * *

**XXXX**


	5. Chapter 5 : Gold and Blue Collared Cats

Dear Readers, Thank You for reading my story so far, and for your reviews. Seven in three days, and fourteen in one week that was awesome!

It's odd, I'm not generally a Justin Bieber fan, but this chapter, is thanks to one of his songs, "As Long As You love me"… Enjoy

* * *

**WARNING:**

My Merlin is really different, not as dorky looking, and someone who actually can and does fight back.

* * *

**SUMMARY:**

In which Merlin discloses facts pertaining to his magic, leaving behind a rather stunned audience.

There is a mix on the history take. Gwen's been banished from Camelot as Lancelot returns, and betrayals have already surfaced.

Sorry have a bit of some good old fashioned writer's block, dealing with **Emerald Sparks** will update as soon as I can.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO BBC, BBC ONE HD STUDIOS, AND JULIAN JONES, JAKE MICHIE, JOHNNY CAPPS, JULIAN MURPHY. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

I do not own "As Long As You Love Me" by "Justin Bieber"

P.S: The Song will be changed in tiny pieces to fit the era, just a tiny warning… No plagiarism intended.

* * *

**This story is rated **M**. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Gold and Blue Collared Cats**

* * *

**A**rthur sighed as he sat at his desk, having left the Castle early, he had avoided his Royal duties, and was now swamped with enough paperwork, and it felt like his soul was going to fall to the floor out of simple agony. Shaking his head, he called one of the remedial servants who used to attend to him, before Merlin came into his life. The life that had changed after he met the half of his destiny. If Arthur was honest with himself, he knew Merlin was his most important person. The only one that was supposed to be beside him, hadn't he told the warlock, when they first met, _"There's something about you Merlin, I can't quite put my finger on it"_. Arthur hadn't been wrong, now that he was aware of his feelings for the young warlock; he realized that he'd been attracted to him the moment, Merlin had defended a complete stranger. Not only defending a stranger but standing up to him, Prince or not, and even when he'd been a complete prat to him, he'd still saved his life. If Merlin hadn't used his magic, Helen's dagger would have been the last thing he'd ever seen.

Suddenly overwhelmed with the gratitude towards Merlin, and his magic, Arthur collapsed onto the bed, his clothes ruffled in protest. This is how Adam found him, "Sire, you called for me?" Arthur sat up, "Thank You, Yes Adam, I called for a bath", his voice was soft, "Could you help me undress?" he requested. Adam raised a brow in shock, at The King's voice requesting pleasantly rather than ordering people around, he wisely kept his mouth shut, and proceeded to help the King take of his armor and tunic. Arthur watched him discreetly and grinned, at the pleased smile that stretched over his features, he'd never not willing requested for anything, except in front of Merlin and his knights, it was nice to see that a few kind words had a good effect on people he was responsible for.

He'd never believed he'd be a great king, but Thanks to Merlin he now knew he was going to do everything in his mind to be a good king, to his people and to others. "Adam?" the boy jerked, but still turned and offered a small smile, "How old are you?" he asked. It wasn't what he wanted to ask, but he'd take what he could get. The quiet that settled was unnerving. Adam blinked, "I'm seventeen, Sire", he answered, and removed his shirt, the Blue and Gold Ribbon that hung around Arthur's neck startled the boy, but he wisely kept his eyes to the tub, he had begun filling with Hot water. Arthur smirked, and just because he felt a little mischievous he fingered the collar, and bit his lip. The boy, stumbled as his eyes caught the gesture, "Are you alright?" Arthur asked.

The Boy flushed, "Yes, Sire", and flushed. Arthur sank into the tub, and the boy turned away, "That will be all", the boy nodded and walked behind the partition. Arthur watched as he began picking up the clothes, and discarded armor. The silence was deafening, "Adam", he called and the boy, stood to attention, "Yes, Sire?" he answered. Arthur smirked, "Have you ever been in love?" he asked. The boy paused, and then answered, "Yes, Sire". Intrigued Arthur sat up, the bath water splashed a bit, "Oh? And, are you happy with that person?" he asked. Adam smiled, his voice soft, and something unidentifiable entered his voice, "Yes. There were problems, we were of two different families, but we love each other. My Christina is very beautiful", he whispered. "Problems?" Arthur asked. Adam nodded, "Aye, her father would not agree to let me have her hand in marriage. It's thanks to your friend Merlin, that we are even allowed to be happy together now", he intoned. "Merlin?" Arthur looked up. The term _friend_ when unnoticed. "Aye, Sire", he's country accent slipping through, "He found out where Christina was being held against her will, by her father and brother in a cave south of the Kingdom, Sire. I'm not entirely sure, how but he freed her from her captives, and then had us hand-fasted to each other. As Christina is now my wife and the Lady of my house, and family, according to the law laid down by Camelot. They couldn't take her away from me, she lives with me in the town, Sire", Adam explained.

Arthur bathed and then draped a toweled sheet around his hips, and quickly pulled on a pair of pants, tightening the belt he stepped back into the room his bare chest still wet, golden tresses dripping with water. "When did Merlin help you?" he asked. Adam looked up, "Around a month ago, I remember it being very late, he was injured, had blood dripping from his head and a few scratches on his hand. I was distraught my Christina was missing; he had stopped and asked me what was wrong, even though he looked to be in particular pain. When I had told him, he told me to prepare for the hand-fasting ritual, and be back by the strike of dawn with my bride. I imagine you've seen his ever present reassuring grin?"

As Adam related the story to him, he remembered a particular day a month ago, when Merlin looked ten times more weak and tired than he usually did, and now that Arthur thought about it, it made sense. The young warlock had been living two lives now, and that in it-self had to have been exhausting. Adam continued, not noticing the guilt swamped across Arthur's features. "He did return, Christina had used parts of her dress to bandage his wounds, but he must heal very quickly for the very next day, his wounds were just barely visible", he said. Arthur nodded his understanding.

**Merlin's Magic…**

Adam turned to the King his eyes attesting the collar, but not commenting on it, as he handed The King his tunic, Merlin knocked on the door, his head poking into the room, everlasting goofy expression in place, as he grinned, "Thanks for the day of Arthur, but if I stayed idle any longer I'd go crazy, that's why I've taken the privilege to bring you your dinner", he said and walked into the room with his arms laden carrying a tray, that held all the king's favorites. Arthur flushed and quickly pulled on his tunic, Adam looked at him, as he grabbed a scarf and covered his neck with it. Merlin looked up as he noticed Adam, "Oi, Adam how's my lovely girl?" he asked. Adam smiled, "She is well, she wishes to meet with you soon", he answered. Merlin smirked, "yes, tell her Sunday's is good as day as any, I'll come down for her infamous chicken broth. Don't worry I've got the King; I'll take care of him, now. You should go, it's getting late", he ordered gently. Adam turned to the Silent King. Arthur noted his smirk, and the king nodded once, "Yes, Merlin", and he stepped away. As he left the room, carrying Arthur's discarded clothes, he heard Merlin turn to Arthur, "what's with the scarf? It's not exactly cold out", and Arthur's disgruntled answer; that seemed almost habitually created, "_Mer_lin", "Hmm", "Shut Up!" Arthur said, the tone playful and without any actual heat.

**XXXX**

* * *

Adam grinned and he walked away, he may not know much about the King, but he knew Merlin, and if anyone was better suited for the King it was Merlin. Merlin's laughter followed him as he walked down the hall. The guards relaxed as they recognized the King finally at ease. It was obvious only Merlin ever had that effect on the king. The Collar seemed to be some sort of thing Arthur wore just for him, and yet chose not to show it. Adam was curious, but he chose to watch the proceedings rather than ask. It was going to be interesting how this all played out. For now, he would observe, as would everyone else, as they had been, for the last four years.

**XXXX**

* * *

Merlin watched Arthur as he sat down to eat, carefully as The King started dividing his food, "What are you doing?" he asked. Arthur raised a brow, "Dividing up the food, you look starved, when was the last time you ate anyway? You're so thin", he scolded and put a plat before Merlin. The warlock blinked, "Y-You want me to eat with you?" he asked completely baffled. Arthur sighed, "Why have you already eaten?" Merlin shook his head, "Then shut up and eat", he said. Merlin grinned inwardly and sat down to eat. Arthur winced, "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap, I've just had an odd day", he said as he quietly ate his chicken. Merlin nodded, "It's alright, and I know you're a _prat_. Anyway—", he continued before Arthur could interject, "—you think you had an odd day. I was struck into an odd debacle with a few travelers in the forest today", he began. Arthur raised a brow, "Travelers?" he purposefully intoned suspicion in his voice.

Merlin stifled a smirk; highly aware they were lying to each other, but this was different it seemed oddly relaxed, "Yes, I accidentally may have riled them up", he answered. Coughing he ducked his head, unable to stifle grin threatening to burst, "I'm clumsy walking on straight land, and with the forest there's tree stumps and rocks. It's dangerous", he mumbled. Merlin could feel Arthur's eyes on him, and when he looked up, he blinked at the startling piercing gaze he was subjected to, "Arthur?" he question. Arthur jolted and the smirked, "Yes, I know. So what did you tell them?" he asked and then flinched, realizing the error in his sentence, but Merlin already caught it, "Nothing, I told them that I'd let you know, so the knights don't accidentally lash out at them, but Arthur you and I both know, as King they're on your land, you have the right to tell them what to do, all I can do, is pray they stay civil", he said as he took a drink from the goblet before him. Blinking at the bitter taste of mead, he really needed to learn the fine art of drinking, liquids that tasted poisonous as all hell.

Merlin looked up as Arthur nodded, "When you say civil, what do you mean?" he asked. Merlin shrugged, "Oh, you know… No magic, no killing the King for whatever reason, no destroying the peace. Civil", he laughed at the definition. Arthur grinned, "I see, Civil huh? But not all magic is considered evil; I believe someone once told me, it depends on the caster", he stated softly. Merlin choked on a piece of bread.

**What?**

Coughing he barely acknowledged Arthur getting up, and giving him a cup of water, patting his back gently, swallowing the water, Merlin turned to Arthur, "Since when do you commend the use of magic?" he asked, voice husky and sore, as he coughed a second time, and cleared his throat. "Have you been bewitched, did you get hurt, or hit by something on whatever it is you were doing this morning?" he asked.

**What the hell just happened?**

Arthur laughed, "I don't know much about bewitchment, but I did witness a warlock use magic before me, to heal Gwaine", he informed Merlin. Merlin swallowed, "Oh", and then, "Under normal circumstances, wouldn't you be throwing the boy into the dungeons, to be burnt at the stake? Why the leniency?" he asked. It was an honest question, Merlin was generally curious, maybe if he tread a little more cautious, he'd find some sort of answer that would be plausible. Arthur smirked, "I can change, and he saved Gwaine's life, I couldn't very well throw him into prison now could I?" he asked. Merlin nodded dumbly, and stood up, pushing away from the table, "So", pausing he moved to Arthur's window and stared at the courtyard, "So what you're saying is you're no longer Anti-magic?" he asked warily.

Arthur smiled, Merlin may not have been paying attention, but the way he held himself, tense and alert, and so soldier like on the front lines, he answered with a soft tone, "I've seen a lot of bloodshed growing up, and ever since the purge, anger and resentment seem to be growing with power. I want to be a good king to my people and not to just Camelot, I want to unite all those that fear those who will hurt them. I know I sound naïve and a little like someone, who does not know that the goal I've taken to choose as to high, but I would like to try", he urged. Walking to Merlin he placed a hand on his arm, and turned Merlin to face him, "I want to lift the ban on magic; I want to give magic-users a chance. Will you be on my side, will you help me? I need your support. Many of the older members of the council, and members of the Royal court will oppose the decision I've made", swallowing he looked deep into Merlin's eyes, "You're the closest friend I have Merlin, I need you to help me fight for those who have suffered enough. You'll be there, right? By my side?" he asked. Merlin nodded, incapable of uttering a word, he nodded, "You know me, I'll always be on your side. As long as you need me", he said. Arthur laughed, and pulled him into a hug, "Thank You", he said his voice at Merlin's ear.

Merlin stiffened and slowly returned the hug, he'd never had any contact from Arthur of the physical kind before, and he blinked overwhelmed by the intensity of his magic trying to burst forth. Swallowing he pulled back, unaware that he's eyes were now gold, his magic screaming for release. Arthur noticed, from the corner of his eye, the papers on his desk levitate and flutter three inches above the desk; Arthur wasn't even sure why the warlock's magic was acting up. Not remembering Merlin's magic reach out to him when they'd kissed earlier. Worried Merlin would bolt if he saw he's magic had betrayed him, he decided to deflect the situation. "You should get some sleep, Tomorrow's going to be hell", he advised. Merlin closed his eyes and nodded, slowly pulling his magic in with more force. Sweat broke on his forehead, and Arthur just barely managed to reign in the urge to wipe it away. Arthur looked out at the courtyard, giving Merlin his privacy.

Merlin opened his eyes, "Yes, I'll see you tomorrow", he said. Arthur nodded and Merlin picked up the tray, and walked out of the room, closing the door he breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, was not expecting that. I think I'm going to enjoy this game Arthur wishes to play", he whispered. The guard gave him a funny look, but thankfully decided not to ask. To his credit, Merlin ignored him too, instead of smiling goofily.

**XXXX**

* * *

Arthur grinned as he watched Merlin amble outside and cross the courtyard, and despite Arthur's height he could still see the completely confused look across his features, he looked oddly endearing, as the pale moonlight splashed across his features. "I'll stand by your side, As Long As You Love Me", he whispered to the boy. The words carried over the wind and Arthur grinned as Merlin shivered and drew the jacket he wore tighter around himself, singing words to himself he couldn't keep the smile out of his voice or off his face.

"As Long As You Love Me" by "Justin Bieber"

[Verse 1: Justin Bieber]

We're under pressure

Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in

Keep it together

Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning

But, hey now, you know boy

We both know it's a cruel world

But, I will take my chances

[Hook]

As long as you love me

We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke

As long as you love me

I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold

(As long as you love me x2)

[Verse 2]

I'll be your soldier

Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, boy

I'll be your Hova

You can be my Destiny's Child on a scene, boy

So don't stress, and don't cry

We don't need no wings to fly

Just take, my hand

[Hook]

[Verse 3: Big Sean]

I don't know if this makes sense but, you're my hallelujah

Give me a time and place, I'll rendezvous it

I'll fly you to it, I'll beat you there

Boy, you know I got you

Us, trust, a couple things I can't spell without U

Now we on top of the world, cause that's just how we do

Used to tell me sky's the limit, now the sky's our point of view

Man, we stepping out like woa (Oh God!), cameras point and shoot

Ask me 'what's my best side?', I stand back and point at you

You the one that I argue with, feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with

But, the grass ain't always greener on the other side, it's green where you water it

So I know, we got issues baby, true, true, true

But I'd rather work on this with you than to go ahead and start with someone new

As long as you love me

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

To understand why I chose this song- Check out the link of JB's Video…. Delete the spaces

www. youtube watch ? v = 7NupeUDpcrU


	6. Chapter 6 : Keeper Of The Keys

Dear Readers, Thank You for reading my story so far, and for your reviews.

Hey guys I'm expecting at least 25 reviews, and I've only got 17… so please review, make me Happy, and I'll post realllllll fast, okay! Cheers! I want at least 100 for all my stories, but 25 before the tenth chapter!

* * *

**WARNING:**

My Merlin is really different, not as dorky looking, and someone who actually can and does fight back. Arthur and the knights learn new things…

* * *

**SUMMARY:**

In which Merlin discloses facts pertaining to his magic, leaving behind a rather stunned audience.

There is a mix on the history take. Gwen's been banished from Camelot as Lancelot returns, and betrayals have already surfaced.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO BBC, BBC ONE HD STUDIOS, AND JULIAN JONES, JAKE MICHIE, JOHNNY CAPPS, JULIAN MURPHY. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

I do not own "Everything you want" By "Vertical Horizon"

* * *

**This story is rated **M**. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Keeper of the Keys**

* * *

**G**waine ducked as an arrow narrowly missed him and he groaned, "Dammit Emrys!" he cursed as he rolled over and hid behind a tree. Warm laughter followed him as he looked for a place to, "you asked for some extra training", the voice stated. Gwaine cursed and rolled out from behind the tree, pitching three daggers at the newcomer he stood tall, only to watch his dagger hit a shield and disintegrate into dust. Gwaine grumbled, "Now, that's just not fair", he said. The man that approached him, waved his hand, eyes glowing gold, as he murmured softly, he brought his hand down, and Gwaine yelped.

Pain rippled over his hand, and Gwaine looked down, a small 'G' was engraved into his skin, and blood poured through his wound dripping t the floor of the forest. Emrys stepped forward, and with a neat twist, threw the older knight to the ground, as he tripped him, "Interesting", he murmured as he gripped Gwaine's right-hand, "Didn't think it'd work", he mumbled.

Gwaine hissed, and pushing himself up, reversed their positions, the man called Emrys hit the dirt, and Gwaine straddled him, "What are you mumbling about?" he asked. Snaking his hands, forth and keeping Emrys' hands in a vice like grip above his head. Emrys shrugged with one shoulder, "I cast a spell to bring out the first initial of your name, since none of you wish to disclose your identities, I used my magic. I'm curious. I was expecting a 'D' but I got a 'G' instead. I wonder what your name is?" he asked.

Gwaine growled, "I thought you trusted us, and chose not to ask", he said. Emrys grinned, "I've only trusted one person to act as I know he would", he said, and then he smirked, his eyes flashing gold then he laughed.

The knight found himself thrown three feet away looking up at amused brown eyes, with blonde hair, "Did you forget he's a powerful warlock?" the brown-eyed man asked. "Shut up Lee", he muttered. Emrys laughed, "Sorry Dio", he grinned not sorry at all, eyes dancing with mirth.

Diomas aka Gwaine, rolled his eyes, "Cocky Brat!" he muttered, accepting the hand Leon offered, he pulled himself off of the ground and dusted off his clothes. "You're next, wipe the floor with him", he begged. Leon grinned, "With pleasure", he smiled.

The blonde knight resented the fact that he was both jealous and proud of the warlocks abilities, and its continuous help it's been to protect Arthur. However, he resented the mask Merlin had worn, making them all believe he was a clumsy boy, with no grace, when nothing could be furthest from the truth. Leon never had liked liars, and Merlin was a friend. It hurt.

Leon grinned, "Name your weapon", he said, as he rolled up the sleeves of his tunic. Merlin hummed, "Hmm… hand to hand?" he asked. Leon grinned, "Really? Are you sure?" he asked. Merlin nodded, "Yes", he said.

Emrys removed his jacket and rolled the sleeves of his blue tunic. Removing his scarf, he cracked his neck. Watching Leon do the same, he smiled thinly. Leon was an expert in hand-to-hand combat, but he he'd never seen Merlin's magic, so he had an advantage. Also watching Leon fight when Arthur was busy training the other knights, he'd learnt most of Leon's killer moves, and had chosen an approach to counter each one. It was turning out to be quite an interesting fight. Leon smirked, "Let's see how good you really are?" he said. Emrys nodded, and smiled, "Hmm… I guess we'll soon know", he said.

Leon was smiling until Merlin caught his arm from behind and said, "Enjoying this, aren't you?" He didn't answer instead he used his momentum and shoved him back. Leon freed his arm and swung him other arm to his face. He immediately ducked down and swept his leg in a wide arc, trying to trip Leon.

Leon saw it, however, and flipped backwards, landing not so gracefully a foot away, he took a moment to regain His stance.

Merlin, the gentleman-smug bastard that he was let him do so. He never attacked first, in these training sessions. Not even when Gwaine and Elyan had fought him, instead he waited.

Leon scowled, his eyes narrowed on the lithe brunette. Anger at the fact that Merlin already knew how he'd move, clawed through him. It grated on his nerves, that Merlin had watched them for four years, he'd known how they moved, whilst Leon and the knights were at a clear disadvantage, they'd never known he could fight, let alone that he had magic to defend himself.

"You're angry", Merlin said, right by his ear. Leon blinked, he'd not even noticed, Merlin move, as the brunette now, stood a good three feet away. How had he noticed, most of his expression was hidden away.

Emrys' voice cut through his stupor, a smirk-edged. "So are you gonna attack again or are we counting this as a victory for me?"

Leon's eyes narrowed at the taunt. "Don't push your luck." he retorted as he rushed him, swinging his leg up, Merlin quickly dropped, spinning beside him. He grabbed at the leather thong gripping his hair up and jumped back. Blonde hair fell free down onto his shoulders.

Leon reacted on his little antic with a frown. He hated how fast and agile Merlin was. Growling a little he unleashed a combo of punches but Merlin caught his wrist, placed a kiss upon his pulse before twisting it behind his back, not enough to hurt but enough to immobilize the limb. Leon tried to swing her other arm but it suffered the same fate.

"Hmm..." Merlin murmured, burying his nose in his hair. "You smell good." Leon cursed, "Quit flirting with me, I'm not interested in you", he said. Merlin laughed, "Are you sure about that?" he asked, as he trailed a series of soft kisses along his neck, and shoulder, "Besides why not, you're single so am I", he countered. Leon shivered, as he felt the pools of arousal gut him, sending Arthur a nervous glance, he swallowed. Merlin followed his gaze, "Ah... you're worried about Draco's reaction... I'm anticipating it", he hissed, as he bit on Leon's ear-lobe.

Taking advantage of his distraction, Leon jumped, bringing his leg down. Merlin barely dodged it. Leon reacted quickly at Merlin's momentary lapse, and seized fistfuls of Merlin's shirt and flung him on his back with a swift judo throw. He landed with a loud thud.

Merlin laughed as he sat up, dusting himself off, as he stood with fluid grace, he grinned, "I'm not sure who I riled up more you, Draco or Dio?" he said.

Leon growled, "Shut up", he spat the words, not appreciating the insinuation of there being something between him and Gwaine.

Leon threw himself at Merlin, he's hand out, Merlin ducked, not before Leon managed to cuff him across the face. Merlin smirked, "You're really angry, aren't you?" he said. Wiping blood from the cut inflicted above his left-eyebrow, he smirked again, "My turn", he hissed.

Leon swallowed as spotted the blood, drip down Merlin's face, he watched as Arthur stepped forward only to be blocked by a barrier of some kind. Leon fully expected to get his a thorough thrashing, to him later, if only in retribution for actually getting the jump on Merlin.

Merlin grinned, "They can't interfere. I'm going to figure out why you're so angry". That was the only warning Leon got, before Merlin, lunged at him. Abandoning any sense of fighting style, Leon watched as Merlin just lunged at him, grabbing him around the middle and tackling him to the ground.

Merlin heard His confused sputtering, but ignored it in favor of punching him really hard in the stomach. "You - get - Emrys!" He managed to get out from under Merlin, "Teach you to run your mouth," he muttered, settling his knees on either side of Leon's torso and swinging at his face. Leon fully expected to get his a thorough thrashing. What he wasn't expecting was to be grabbed by the shoulders and kissed.

He processed it without really meaning to - Merlin's lips were thin and dry, and there was blood at the corner of his mouth. He had stumbled in surprise, and his hands were planted in the grass on either side of Merlin's head. Merlin was glaring at him.

Just like that, he was released, and Leon scrambled backwards. "What the fucking fuck," he managed to say. Merlin just stood up, tugging his shirt over his head, "You let your guard down," he said simply. There was no cocky edge to his aura now. "So did you!" Leon shouted.

"I recovered and got the upper hand."

"You...you kissed me!"

"And it knocked you onto your ass." The smirk was back. Leon really hated that smirk. "Next time, thief." Merlin started to walk away. "O-Oi! Get back here!" Leon ran after him. "I want a rematch!" "I'd just knock you over again", Merlin sighed. "Oh, is that what they're calling it these days", Leon Mocked.

Merlin sighed, "Accept defeat, you're injured. I'd rather not want to aggravate your wounds", he warned. Leon blinked. "Wounds?" he asked. Merlin sighed again, "You really don't pay attention to yourself", he said. Stepping closer to him, he reached out only to have Leon jump back warily. "Calm down", he murmured. Trying again, Merlin pulled Leon's tunic up exposing his chest that had a small 'L' cut above his heart. The cut deep and bleeding. Leon gaped at the wound, "What? When did you-?" he fumbled weakly. Merlin smiled, "A minute before I kissed you", he said. Stepping back Merlin walked away, pausing he spoke softly "I'm heading to the Lake, you might want to tell the other's they have similar letters etched to their skin", he waved once and walked away.

Arthur and The Knights fell as the barrier disappeared. Leon stood in shock his hand going to his lips, he blushed. Gwaine pat him on the back, "You okay?" he asked. Leon blinked owlishly, "He-he k-kissed me—On My Lips! I-I what?" he mumbled, "He lifted my mask, just to kiss me?" he yelled hysterically.

Gwaine hugged his back, "Calm down, we were all here, he didn't try and look at your face", he said. Leon nodded, but then stepped back, "I need to ask him something", and then bowing once at Arthur he bolted.

Gwaine sighed, "Well that was unexpected", he said. Turning to the young king he raised a single brow, "Maybe I should have asked if you were alright", he said. Arthur sighed, "I'm not going to say, I like he's tactics, or the fact that he's using seduction as a weapon. But, he did manage to defeat you all. And when I fought him, I know he's strong, very strong", he stressed.

Elyan laughed, "Well I reckon we should waltz over to the lake now", he said. Percival hummed as he pulled his tunic over his head, "See any marks on me?" he asked curiously. Gwaine whistled, "Yes, there's a 'P' on your neck", he said. Patting his own neck on his back in illustration; Percival put his hand up, and pulled it back, to reveal blood. "Ouch", he mumbled. "I didn't feel that before", he muttered. Elyan hissed as he cracked his neck, "Ow", he mumbled, lifting his hand, he placed it on the side of his neck, the curve at where his neck and shoulder met. "When the hell—?" he asked.

Gwaine shrugged, "God knows, I imagine it's when you least expected it. Then again, you and Perce were attacked a lot more violently. You both chose swords. Speaking of which, how's his fighting style, you three are the only one's who's sword-played him", he paused and mouthed the word _'sword-played_' to himself and then shook his head in surprise at his own words. "Anyway—?" he left the word open-ended in a question.

Arthur shrugged, "He's off-balance, but I wonder if that's due to his naturally complex lithe or his magic", he said. Elyan nodded as he walked one pace behind the king, "Aye, I noticed that as well he's a bit off-kilter, innit he? It feels like he's about to fall, and that's both irritating and clever, that's also usually when he's not using magic, he manages to right himself and use a spell", he grumbled half-heartedly. Percival grinned, then laughed, "Aye, I reckon that has to be when he needs to concentrate. Magic spells, curses and what not, they must need ample amounts of concentration", he said. Gwaine hummed as he walked beside him, "I still believe he's style is unique mostly because the inherent clumsiness he has, actually exists", he joked. The knights sniggered, and Arthur smirked. "That's possibly also true", he said.

They walked to the lake, joking as equals, and enjoying the afternoon sun as. Arthur laughed with his knights, and they enjoyed a brief moment of camaraderie and a quiet moment of peace.

XXXX

* * *

Leon ran through the forest, as he reached the lake he skidded to a halt, shucking of his tunic and pants, he dove into the lake. He had just a few moments to ask the question plaguing his mind before the rest of the knights followed. The wound inflicted by Merlin, stun but he ignored the odd sensation, he had deeper wounds, this one should not have mattered all that much, swimming towards the center of the lake, he tread water silently as he waited for Merlin to resurface.

Merlin broke the surface ten minutes later, pushing the hair from his eyes, he breathed in deeply, and as yelped as Leon grabbed his shoulder, "Bloody Hell!" he yelped. "Leon! Scared me to death there mate", he hissed. Leon's eyes widened in shock, "You know who we are?" he asked. Merlin sighed, "Yes. Although I'd rather you not mention that part to Arthur and the rest", he muttered.

Leon growled, "You may enjoy lying to The King, but I do Not!" he stressed angrily. Merlin scowled, "Shut up!" he ordered, voice strong and commanding. Leon blinked at the authority. "I've never enjoyed lying, nor do I take pleasure from the act. I've had to keep my secrets, without help from anyone, except Gaius and Lancelot. Do you have any idea on how irritating it is to live a life that's practically a LIE!" he growled.

Swimming to a rock, he climbed atop it, and nodded for Leon to join him, Leon followed quietly. Merlin stretched and then lay down on the flat surface, closing his eyes, he turned to Leon instinctively. "What are you so angry for?" he asked. Leon blinked, "You're the one who's angry", he murmured. Merlin sniggered, "I meant when you were so angry, while we were fighting, you were trying to injure me, The other's just wanted to know how I fought. You on the other hand wanted to cause pain. I'll ask again, why are you so angry?" he asked cracking an eye open, he stared at the knight.

Leon looked away, staring at the water, "I don't understand you", he murmured. Merlin smirked, "Few people do", he retorted. Leon smiled, "I just resent the fact that you've well being living a lie. It feels as if I don't even know you, anymore or whether I ever did", he alleged weakly, morosely.

Merlin smiled, and closed his eyes, "I didn't want to lie, but if I had to stay alive and stay by Arthur's side, I needed to lie. But, Leon not everything is a lie. I wasn't completely acting like a clumsy boy, with an affable nature to make people like me. I just had a part of my personality hidden away.

Leon nodded weakly, Merlin got up, "Hey now look, I wasn't lying to anyone deliberately, or to cause anyone pain. I'm sorry. Lee, please", he begged as he pulled the Blonde boy towards him, and faced him, and "I'm sorry, please stop crying", he pleaded a second time. Leon sniffed, "I'm not crying", he muttered as he wiped his eyes with the back of his left wrist and arm. Merlin smirked, "Okay", he said.

Laughing at his petulant expression he grinned, "Come here, you great big monster knight you", he teased and pulled Leon into a hug. "You should tell him how you feel. You and Gwaine don't have any social boundaries, and people won't care much anyway", he said. Leon scowled and pulled away, "there's nothing between us", he growled. Merlin laughed, "I know, that's why I'm telling you to talk to him. Tell him—", raising a hand he cut Leon off, "—Morgana will stop at nothing to hurt Arthur, and she will use his knights as stepping stones. Time is really on the low, try not to waste it", he advised gently.

Leon groaned, "Did you have to go and make sense?" he grumbled. Merlin snickered, and "It got the message through", he answered. Leon nodded. They sat in silence enjoying the sun's warmth. Leon turned to Merlin, "You'll still keep lying to Arthur, then?" he asked. Merlin smiled, "The only way I can keep Arthur safe, is to make sure my lies carry through. I don't actually have a complete understanding as to why Arthur is playing this game. Gaius and I believe it may be due to his need to understand how my magic works", he stated. Leon nodded, "That was the general idea, but if you know, it's us, why don't you just tell him?" he asked with confusion lacing his voice. Merlin sighed, "Hell if I know, I just want him happy. If Arthur wants to be Draco for just a little why, I can give him that. If I have to lie to keep him safe, then I'll lie. I'll rather live a lie, than let anything happen to Arthur", he said.

Leon nodded, "You're the key to Arthur's safety, to his reign. To make him the best King of Albion", he said. Merlin shrugged, "If you look at it that way, I guess I'm the Keeper of the Keys to his happiness", he muttered lackadaisically. Leon sat up, "That would be it. You are the Keeper of the Keys to **King** Arthur's life. You are the one who's supposed to be by his side, more than us knights!" he said.

Merlin turned to him, "W-wait, that's not what I said", he sat up. "I like where I am, I don't want to be knighted. I don't need to hold a sword and a shield to protect Arthur. I just need to be by his side, as the weakest link. If no one attacks me, straight on, like the armies do attack you. I can be the best one to protect him", he said. "I'm not here to replace the knights. I'm not going to take your place. I don't want to take your place", he stressed strongly.

Merlin then like a fish slid into the water, "Race you to the shore", he said and pushed Leon back. Leon grabbed the rock to keep his balance, and watched as Merlin swam a few feet away.

Leon grinned, and "That's cheating", he yelled and jumped into the water, following the warlock. They jostled like children, shoving, pushing and pulling each other, splashing water back and forth, and swam to the shore.

Unaware the knights watched as they fought tiny water battles against each other, each jostling the other as they swam to the shore line.

Merlin reached the shore first, crawling out onto the mud, he grinned, "I win!" he crowed as Leon followed a minute later, "What you are; is a Cheat", he gasped out. Coughing he lay down, "Water is not my forte I prefer land", he grumbled. Merlin grinned, "It would be so much easier for you, I you removed the cloth obstructing your need to breathe. I can close my eyes and the others will vouch that I can keep your secret by being temporarily blind", he promised.

Leon turned to him, "I know, but I'm good. You don't have to sacrifice your sight, I believe you've made enough sacrifices", he murmured discreetly. Merlin smirked, but remained silent otherwise. They lay there breathing deeply, in silence.

XXXX

* * *

Arthur walked towards the two, and knelt beside his man-servant and best friend. "If you're okay I'd like a word with you in privacy", he requested low. Merlin nodded and got up, following Arthur to his discarded clothes; he grabbed his clothes and followed the king towards the make-shift camp they had set up. Deep within the forest, at the edge of a cave, Kilgharrah would usually hide, when he'd call for the Great Dragon.

Pulling on his tunic, and tripping mostly he pulled his pants back up, buckling it, he tied a belt around his waist. Hair dripping, he grinned at Draco, as he pushed his hair up, in spiky wet-look way, "Draco? Where are we going? We've crossed the campsite", he muttered as he watched Arthur climb up a part of the terrain leading to the cave.

Arthur muttered something intelligible, and shrugged as Merlin asked him to repeat whatever he'd muttered. Finally reaching a part of the Rocky Landscape, Arthur paused and turned right, Merlin scrabbled after him, "I have in inherent ability to be bloody clumsy mate, mind telling me where we're going?" he asked again. Arthur stopped and Merlin walked right into his back, "Ooof!" he grunted as his balance shifted, looking up, he stepped back. Merlin watched as Arthur nodded to alcove within the rocks, not exactly a cave, but still a sheltered space.

Arthur walked in and stated softly, "I found this place this morning; I wanted a moment to myself", he said. Merlin nodded, recalling the events that had taken place after Arthur's shocking announcement regarding his plans for bringing magic back to Albion.

After dismissing Merlin with another hug, Merlin had ambled mostly in too much shock to register anything around him. Walking to the Physician's court, he missed seeing the knights rush to Arthur's quarters as he flashed a lantern, signaling an immediate meeting. Of course seeing as he had been preoccupied, he'd only figured that part out in the morning, when Sir Owain told him, Arthur and the knights had left for a Hunting meet to another kingdom. Since Arthur was now king he'd needed to keep up his standing of Social obligations. The reason his presence was not required was, he wasn't of noble blood, and could not have been included in the hunting party. Merlin had thanked every God in existence.

Although his mind recognized the ploy a few hours later when he'd received a missive via a messenger, asking for his help in the forest, Signed; _The Draconians_. Merlin had panicked, and practically flown to the forest using his magic recklessly, to find Arthur. The fact of the matter being, as soon as he'd seen the Tall blonde lounging casually against a tree, he'd almost lashed out. Thankfully he'd reined his magic in, and counted to ten to calm down.

Merlin blinked as Arthur snapped his fingers in front of him, "Oi! Where did you go?" he asked as Merlin focused on him, shaking his head he shrugged, "Nowhere special", he murmured. "Why are we here?" he asked instead. Arthur shrugged, "I wanted to ask you something Emrys, may I?" he said. Merlin nodded, "Sure", he said.

Arthur nodded, "Since you know how to fight, so well. Why are you, not a knight of Camelot?" he asked. Merlin nodded, "Ah… Lee asked me the same thing, and as I told him, the best way I can protect Arthur is, by being the least susceptible member of his team. As long as I'm not considered a threat, I can help him with my magic; it has been more of a survival technique. Although Arthur is contemplating lifting the ban", muttering mostly to himself, Merlin took a minute to actually realize he was actually talking to Arthur.

Merlin groaned as the dizzy details of the day caught up to him. First Arthur's sudden promise. Then Gaius' almost heart attack at the news, Sir Owain's words, Arthur's message as Draco, Leon discovering another lie, and now this. Looking out for all the lies, and trying to control the details to each one, was confusing to say the least. Merlin groaned again.

Arthur caught him as he swayed, "O-Oi", he stuttered. "Emrys?" Merlin grabbed his head slid down the rock, and sat down, "I'm going to kill someone!" he threatened weakly, "Preferably Fate's design that causes headaches!" he groused out painfully. Arthur allowed him to slide down, and then settled besides him shoulder to shoulder, "Do you need a healer? Or a Physician? If you need to go back to the Castle, I'll have Leon or Gwaine escort you back—", and paused for a second before interjecting, "—or even I can accompany you back", he offered gently.

Merlin smirked, Trust Arthur to still act like King even when in guise, laughing weakly he teased, "You act an awful lot like a nobleman rather than a bandit", he pointed out. Arthur flinched and Merlin hid a grin, "W-Why do you say that?" he asked warily. Merlin laughed, "A normal bandit who cares for someone wouldn't ask his companions to escort _that someone_ back, instead he'd not say anything, and would simply take that person back themselves", Merlin explained watching Arthur's expression discreetly.

Arthur sighed in defeat, "Yes well, we're a different kind of bandit", he said. Merlin grinned, "If you insist", he teased. Arthur huffed. "How did you learn to fight so well?" he asked changing the subject. Merlin laughed, allowing the change. "Arthur taught me", he said and then put his head on his knees that he'd drawn up. "I haven't ever taught you to fight like that", _Arthur_ argued. Merlin grinned into his knees, recognizing the king's slip. Waiting patiently he almost laughed as the young King rushed to correct himself. "I meant Arthur couldn't have taught you all those moves", he said. Merlin hummed, "Well not directly. But four years of dodging his sword when he trains me, helps one build up on one's reflexes", he joked.

Arthur hummed in acknowledgement, and Merlin continued, "I practiced at night, it's also the reason I ended up waking up too late in the morning. He's the reason I often lack sleep", he laughed, "But, he's worth it, he's everything I want", he said. Arthur sighed, "You have a lot of patience, I'm not quite sure if that's something I commend or pity", he muttered. Merlin grinned, "I told you Arthur's everything I want, he's worth it", he repeated. "I'm going to nod off for awhile, do you think you could wake me up before dusk?" he asked.

Arthur nodded, "Of course. Sleep, I'll be here when you wake up", he assured. Merlin nodded, "G'Night Draco", he mumbled sleepily. Merlin's head fell on Arthur's shoulder, the blonde pulled him closer, and into an embrace. As Merlin's breathing evened out, he smiled, removing his mask kissed Merlin's forehead softly, and "You're everything I want as well", he whispered.

Closing his eyes, Arthur sang softly.

"Everything you want" By "Vertical Horizon":

**"Everything You Want"**

Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why

But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return

_[Chorus]_  
He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why

You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say

_[Chorus]_

But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for

Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return

_[Chorus]_  
I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know

* * *

Please REVIEW! :P


	7. Chapter 7 : Modesty Overthrown

Dear Readers, Thank You for reading my story so far, and for your reviews.

* * *

Hey, do you all remember the end of Season 4: there's a really oddly cute scene at the end, it's when…

Ironically enough Morgana states, "I'm going to enjoy this", as she utters it to her companion. Isolde tells Tristan, it'd be a grand idea, to settle down, and Arthur praises Merlin for finding The Sword. Ever

notice, Gwen's rather obsolete? It just seems pathetic, even when in Season 5, she turns against Camelot, granted she's under a spell, but still she is rather obsolete.

* * *

**WARNING:**

My Merlin is really different, not as dorky looking, and someone who actually can and does fight back. Arthur and the knights learn new things…

* * *

**SUMMARY:**

In which Merlin discloses facts pertaining to his magic, leaving behind a rather stunned audience.

There is a mix on the history take. Gwen's been banished from Camelot as Lancelot returns, and betrayals have already surfaced. This is the second last chapter to Unknown Soldier.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO BBC, BBC ONE HD STUDIOS, AND JULIAN JONES, JAKE MICHIE, JOHNNY CAPPS, JULIAN MURPHY. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

* * *

No copyright infringement intended, but a few words will be changed to suit the story, hard to call Merlin a girl, when it's Arthur who acts like a model obsessed with his weight.

I do not own "More" By "Poets of The Fall"

* * *

**This story is rated **M**. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Modesty Overthrown**

* * *

**A**rthur stood above the Castle's highest tower looking over his regained kingdom. Children danced and played, and people unconsciously broke into songs, whenever they witnessed something especially charming. The next thing Arthur would witness and realize if he stood there any longer, glaring as he acknowledged doing, was wonder if he actually was a kingdom's King, and not a renowned director of some vagabond singing band of minstrels.

"Arthur what are you doing?" A voice asked warily.

Arthur looked back, and spotted Leon approaching him, as if he were a skittish mare. Arthur snorted and looked back at the setting sun, "I'm not going to fall, if that's what's got you all bothered", he said. Leon sighed, as he came up and stood beside's him.

"I'm not entirely worried if you do, but if Merlin were here, he'd call you something particularly inventive, like—", Leon paused recalling the word, as Arthur answered, subconsciously, "—dollop-head!" and looked away.

"Ah yes", Leon answered, his tone oddly smug.

"Not a word!" Arthur threatened as he hitched his sword, just a bit higher, and then as he felt the cool metal, blushed fiercely.

Leon smirked, "You miss him", he sang.

Arthur hissed, in aggravation, "Oh Shut up! Why don't you go pick some daisies with Gwaine!" he grumbled. Leon laughed, and "What has you so irritated?" he asked. Arthur sighed, and "I may have done something stupid, although I'm not entirely aware of it, but it's in the way everyone's treating Gwen, that has me a bit worried", he answered.

Leon nodded, "The Future Queen", he said.

"I promised that before I banished her, before she betrayed my trust", Arthur hissed angrily. The pain was still something raw, as he recalled the events. "And now, Merlin's not even here so I can talk to him, he left to Ealdor, before I could say anything", he stated.

Leon huffed, "And you wonder why he calls you Dollop-head?!" he muttered.

Arthur turned to him, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Leon sighed, "If one could go back in time, one would show you how odd you were behaving when Gwen was there", Leon suddenly turned serious. Arthur simply stared in growing confusion, "My behavior, was no different", he urged.

Leon scoffed, "You wouldn't stop staring at her, and she at you. If we as knights who were preparing ourselves for battle could see that, then Merlin, who stayed by your side the whole time, helping you regain your faith. He must noticed something, and he was Gwen's friend first, if he thought for just one moment, you would be happier with her, this is Merlin we're talking about, he would have no doubt stepped down", the knight groused, "If anything, he'll probably return _after_ you marry Gwen!"

Arthur bit his lip, recalling the moment when Gwen finally had cornered him to let him know, she would love him even if she had to die for him, _'Whatever happens'_, she had murmured, _'You have to know'_. Arthur turned back to Leon, "But you have to know, I Love Merlin, not Gwen!" he all but yelled.

Thankfully they were on the highest tower, and no one had seen The King in such a harried way. Arthur stepped back, "I have to find him", he looked away, back at the sun, "But Camelot needs a Queen, what do I do Leon, tell me what to do?" he begged.

Leon shook his head, "You know I can't do that sire, especially when you've made up your mind, about what you will do", he answered. Arthur nodded, and for the first time since they met, hugged Leon hard, "Thank You", he whispered, "Now Please, could you have someone prepare my best horse, I have to go hunt an idiot", he laughed joyfully.

Leon nodded, and ran to the stable.

Arthur glanced at the sword, forever by his side, as he recalled the moment before he faced Morgana, it was right after Isolde had asked Tristan to think about settling down and buying some land, and at the same time Arthur thinking about how he'd want that, with Merlin, whilst praising Merlin on his findings, of the Sword. At that moment he had completely forgotten Gwen actually existed, she mostly seemed invisible, even now as he searched the crowd for Merlin, even when he knew his idiot was in Ealdor. Eyes swept the kingdom, searching, searching forever, when it came to Merlin.

Arthur would never stop searching.

**XXXX**

* * *

Leon walked down the steps, and almost tripped over Gwaine, and Elyan, "Bloody Hell!" he cursed, as he managed to wobble precariously and not fall over. Gwaine grabbed him, and sat him neatly in his lap, and Leon flushed, "O-oiii", he mumbled. Elyan barely glanced at them.

"Has he stopped glaring at the sun?" he asked abruptly.

Leon nodded, too embarrassed to actually speak, as he could feel Gwaine's arousal through his breeches, "His going to go find him", he all but squeaked as Gwaine's hand trailed idly on his abdomen. "That's good", Elyan heaved a sigh of relief, and then sighed "I am going to now go, given that you two are about seconds away from shagging", he muttered.

"E-Elyan, it's not like that, Oh God….Yes!" Leon yelped as he felt Gwaine suckle on his neck, and feel him through his breeches. Elyan rolled his eyes heavenward, "uh-huh", he muttered and made a hasty exit. Gwaine grinned against Leon's neck, "Wicked!" he laughed.

Leon sighed, "You're a pervert", he hissed.

Gwaine snorted, "I'm just glad The Princess, is finally going to stop moping, and get his man back", Gwaine sighed. "Makes me all naughty when, I know the princess, is finally paying attention", he laughed. Leon grinned, "Yes, it is, indeed good", he laughed. "We should find a more private place", he ground against Gwaine, who groaned in pleasure, "I want to feel you, all the way in me, we should celebrate, I want you take me hard!" he purred.

Gwaine growled, as he pushed Leon off, and pulled him closer, "And people think you're the innocent one", he hissed, as he kissed Leon roughly. Stumbling down stairs, it was an utter miracle, they managed to find themselves in an empty room, as Leon locked the door, Gwaine was only out of his clothes, and turning Leon around, as he began, trailing kisses down his spine, "I'm going to Fuck you so hard, you won't be able to sit on a horse, for a week", he nipped at the flesh, and Leon hissed in pleasure, "Please!" he begged wantonly.

* * *

If the maids heard the noise as Gwaine adhered to the senior Knight's wishes, they ignored it and walked on, occasionally giggling, at every '_thump_', '_harder_', '_Oh Gods yes!_' and '_More_' that managed to echo through the old vents.

**XXXX**

* * *

**E**lyan sighed as he found Percival, preparing one of Arthur's horses, "He's finally moving out to find Merlin", he murmured. Percival nodded, "You sound disappointed", he whispered as he combed the horse's mane.

Elyan grinned, "I guess I'm both disappointed that Arthur won't be my brother-in-law, and relieved that I won't have to, always, be on my best behavior now that I won't be The King's brother in law", he laughed.

Percival grinned at him charmingly.

"At least you won't have to listen to Gwen's higher than thou behavior if she became Queen, and I think she's developed a fancy towards Tristan", he laughed, grabbing Elyan's sleeve, as The Knight subconsciously took a step towards his sister and Tristan, who were idly walking the streets of Camelot.

"Don't be stupid. They look good together. And it's not like Tristan will hurt her, Isolde's death is still fresh, in his heart", Percival advised. "Besides, his only actually talking to her, so let her help him", he ordered gently.

Elyan nodded, "He's too old for her", and he grumbled pouting waspishly. Percival snorted, "Better Tristan than Gwaine", he snorted at Elyan's relieved sigh, and nod.

They paused as they saw Arthur walk towards them; of course it took him ten minutes to cross the courtyard, as everyone thanked him or praised him. Even though his eyes frantically moved around, and he looked towards the stable, he smiled politely and greeted everyone.

"He'll make a great King won't he?" Elyan whispered. Percival nodded, "Aye. Lance once said, _'The greatest king in all of Albion, if Merlin stays by his side'_", he answered. "Then, it's a good thing he's going to get him back", Elyan whispered.

Percival nodded, "Camelot may need a Queen, but our King needs a Court Adviser. And Merlin Emrys is that person", he stated.

Elyan nodded, "They have an Eternal Bond", he said, as Arthur entered the stable. "Bloody Hell", he muttered as he managed to enter the stable, and shut the door behind him, as he leant against it, "Why? Is it that none of you have to go through all that", he waved towards the door, "It's been a week, you'd think they'd finally stop celebrating", he muttered.

Elyan and Percival snorted, "You must joking", and they laughed. "You're the king, they're happy you're a King again?! Of course they're gonna celebrate!" they tossed back.

"I wasn't the only one who saved Camelot, you lot helped, Merlin helped", he murmured.

Elyan snorted, and "Not all of us is the King of Camelot", he laughed. Percival ignored the discussion and handed Arthur his horse, "I'd rather you simply ignore everything and just bring Merlin back", he softly requested, "It's not normal here without him", he pleaded.

Arthur nodded, and slapping him on the back, shook Elyan's hand, "I'm sorry", he said. Elyan grinned and looked at him, "Naaah I'm kind of glad, things work out amazingly well this way, and no offense but I prefer to not have you as my brother in law, having you as a brother in arms, is the best thing on the other hand. I will be forever in your service my lord", he affirmed.

Arthur grinned, and looked at his two best men, "I reckon the only reason Gwaine and Leon aren't here, because they're shagging like rabbits?" he laughed. Percival smirked, "Thankfully they are here in Spirit", the King and Elyan snorted as they convulsed in laughter.

"Go get him, your majesty", they chorused.

**XXXX**

* * *

Gwen watched in silence as Arthur galloped out of Camelot's Gates, the entire kingdom, stood back in awe, as they watched the King Ride off, Women hugged their counter parts, and men rejoiced. Confused she walked up to a thin woman who circled on the balls of her feet, "Excuse me, may I enquire as to what has everyone so joyful?" she enquired politely. Gwen was rewarded with a stunning bright smile, "The King is bringing back his consort!" the woman chirped happily.

"Now Now Christina, let us not rejoice, he has not yet brought Merlin back", a young man at her side insisted, although somewhat warily, almost as if not believing his own words.

Christina twirled around, her red hair dancing in the wind, as her sparkling green eyes shone merrily, "Merlin is Arthur's destiny, as is Arthur Merlin's destiny. There is nothing and no one, who can change that", she proclaimed in promise, and skipped off gaily.

Adam smiled as he watched his wife leave, highly aware of who stood before him. The gossipers in Camelot had been accurate, in their description of Arthur's traitorous betrothed; she was beautiful in a warm and compassionate way, granted she had betrayed the King, mostly due to her compassionate nature. To love someone to such an extent, and not be able to honor him, because of another seemed to be a bit of a setback, granted it was against her nature to hurt anyone.

"My Lady, if you will excuse me, I must go find my love, before she terrorizes he townsfolk", Adam smiled cheerfully and bowed once.

"Wait", Adam paused.

"Arthur and Merlin are entwined in destiny's threads?" she asked somewhat haltingly.

Adam blinked, "I'm sorry, what?" he asked.

Gwen shook her head, "No, nothing", she smiled politely, and walked out of the town, heading to the edge of the steps, leading to the Castle's steps. Looking up she saw Tristan sitting there holding a small bouquet of daisies.

"Hello", she said as she sat down besides Tristan. The blonde older man looked over at her, and didn't smile, but gave a vague nod.

"Where's your Prince Charming?" he asked sarcastically.

Gwen snorted, "His heading to Ealdor to pick up Merlin", she said.

Tristan looked up, "His servant?" he asked dubiously.

"His consort", Gwen corrected.

Tristan gaped, "I'm sorry what?" he asked, ironically echoing the boy from the Market place.

Gwen smiled softly, "I always knew, somehow, that the friendship between Merlin and Arthur had always been different. They met, rather oddly, they were enemies, Merlin challenged his status, even after knowing he was the Prince of Camelot, and Arthur let him go, even though he'd never tolerated anyone insulting him. Arrogance and Arthur were synonymous. Then Merlin saved his life, even though he hated The Prince, and from then on, they always were there for each other. Saved each other, fought for each other, broke laws for each other, challenged enemies for each other, died for each other, lived for each other, and killed for each other", she conclude.

"Oh Dear God!" Gwen gasped.

Tristan looked at her, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"They _are_ destined to be with each other", she whispered.

Tristan turned his full attention on to her, "That may be true, what is the problem?" he asked.

Gwen sighed, "Camelot needs a queen", she stated.

"Then I suggest you become that person", he said. Gwen looked shocked, "I would never hurt Merlin or Arthur like that, I cannot betray the King a second time", she cried.

"Then don't", he answered.

Gwen looked at him in confusion, "But you just said—", "—I told you to become the Queen of Camelot, I never mentioned anything about becoming his wife", he said.

Gwen looked at him, as he smiled, the expression rare since Isolde's death, "If Camelot needs a Queen and Arthur needs Merlin, then is this not for the best. Think of it as atonement for what you did when you betrayed him the first time. Being banished solves nothing. As queen, you give his Kingdom their heir and as Queen you give Camelot a future. If you will be, on his Left as his Queen, Merlin will always been on his Right as Court — Advisor, and his right hand man, and if they are truly destined, then there won't be any problem", Tristan predicted.

Gwen blinked, "That—I hadn't thought of it in that way, before", she whispered.

Tristan's smile was a bit bitter, as he continued, "It isn't a happy ending for you Gwen, but it is a good ending for Arthur. And even though I had doubts in him as a King. Isolde and I saw a side of him, when it came to Merlin, that he usually shields, that side will on be brought to Camelot advantage if Merlin stays by Arthur's side", he said.

Gwen nodded as Tears fell, the reality of the moment setting in, "I've truly lost him then", and she sobbed. Tristan gathered her close, "I'm sorry", he murmured. Gwen buried her face in his neck and cried harder, as she realized, Camelot's future lay in her hands. It was a weighty burden, and though she wasn't sure what her decision would be, she forgot everything as she cried into Tristan's shoulder.

**XXXX**

* * *

Arthur galloped though the forest, as thoughts flew all around, his skull, not completely sure what he'd even begin to say to Merlin, what would he even be able to say to convince him to come back. The way that he raced through the trees, and wondered what he would be able to even say to bring forth; ironically the only thing his mind could recall was an old poem his father would often sing, when thoughts of his mother were truly very strong.

And for reasons completely odd, the pronouns changed gender as he thought of Merlin. Murmuring the words over and over his urged his horse to faster. If nothing else Arthur would not return without Merlin.

**More – Poets of The Fall**

Yeah decency, he done left our home

On his roller skates, so I guess he's pretty far gone

Left me with my greed, to answer for my own

For how could a deadened sense tell right from wrong?

So thanks for nothing I ain't feeling the magic

Kinda comic how I got tragic

Mirror mirror on the wall

What do you give someone who has it all?

More, just to be sure

I got what I wanted, so naturally I want more

What I paid for, entertain me now

All I want is more, cos I like it

Too good to let it go, keep it coming

Cos I want more, cos I'm not sure

What I really wanted, so all I want is more

Yeah modesty, his rule now overthrown

Packed his teddy bear, so as not to go alone

Left me with my pride to live beneath a stone

For how could an amputee ever pick a bone?

So tell me something, isn't this a bit drastic

My smiles are turning to plastic

Mirror mirror on the wall

What's the secret for staying droll?

You know it isn't particularly funny

Killjoy walks in just when it's turning sunny

Killjoy lives like it's all about the money

All about the money, all about the money

All about the money, all about the money

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

O


	8. Chapter 8 : Two sides of the same coin 1

Dear Readers, Thank You for reading my story so far, and for your reviews.

**This is the Second Last chapter, thank you for staying on this long.**

**I promise my best.**

* * *

**WARNING:**

My Merlin is really different, not as dorky looking, and someone who actually can and does fight back. Arthur and the knights learn new things…

* * *

**SUMMARY:**

In which Merlin discloses facts pertaining to his magic, leaving behind a rather stunned audience.

There is a mix on the history take. Gwen's been banished from Camelot as Lancelot returns, and betrayals have already surfaced.

This is the Second last chapter to Unknown Soldier.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO BBC, BBC ONE HD STUDIOS, AND JULIAN JONES, JAKE MICHIE, JOHNNY CAPPS, JULIAN MURPHY. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

No copyright infringement intended, but a few words will be changed to suit the story, hard to call Merlin a girl, when it's Arthur who acts like a model obsessed with his weight.

I do not own "Not so Usual" By "Jason Mraz"

**This story is rated **M**. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Two Sides of the Same Coin**

**Part I**

* * *

**M**erlin sat at the edge of the forest, of his childhood home, and stared at the sky, eyes watching the movement of the idle clouds. Hunith approached him and sat down beside him, "What are you doing here, Merlin?" she asked.

Merlin smiled, and "I told you Arthur allowed me to leave for a few days, so I can come back and make sure you're alright", he answered, still staring at the clouds.

Hunith snorted, "Lying to Arthur for four years, must make one overconfident enough to lie to ones mother", she retorted.

Merlin smiled, "If you know I'm lying then you must know why I am here, so why are you asking?" he retorted.

Hunith, "Because I'm your mother", she answered, "And I know when my son is hurt and in pain. So I'll ask you again, why are you here Merlin? You're supposed to be with Arthur. Clearly being away from him isn't helping you. Think of how much trouble that boy gets into, shouldn't you be by his side, especially when Camelot is still vulnerable to an outsiders attack?" she tried.

"I can still protect him from afar", Merlin urged. "I don't have to be with him all the time. He's a big boy mother, and he has the knights with him, and Gaius and most of all of Camelot's guards. Arthur doesn't need me to protect him", Merlin argued.

"Then he needs you more as a friend, as the one who loves him, his destiny!" she threw out.

Merlin snorted, "Fate's true love is at his side. Guinevere is with him. Camelot needs a Queen", he whispered.

"Merlin just—", she sat up as Merlin yelled.

"NO! Please mother, try and understand! Arthur is The King of Camelot; Guinevere is destined to be his Queen. I've seen it; it's why Morgana hates Gwen. I can't be Arthur's consort, ever!" he snapped, standing up he punched the tree.

"My destiny is to unite the land of Albion and bring back magic to this land. My destiny is to keep Arthur safe, and to Protect him. I can do that from afar. I don't have to stay by Arthur's side. Instead I can go hunting for Morgana. I can stop Mordred if what the Dragon says about his destiny against Arthur's life. And—", Merlin halted as his mother snapped, "—And you'll be miserable for the rest of your life! Are you willing to sacrifice your happiness for Gwen?" she asked.

"Happiness… I won't be sacrificing it for Gwen, if Arthur's happy", Merlin whispered.

Merlin stared at the forest, eyes watching something far away, and Hunith sighed wearily.

Looking up she spotted a man walking towards them, smirking she asked, "If he were to say, _oh I don't know_, come on a white racing charger, with a smile on his face, to take you back?" she asked.

Merlin laughed, "That's a childish story mother. One told to young girls growing up, as you well know I am not a girl and the chances of Arthur racing upon a White horse to take me back. He won't be coming mother he has Gwen with him now", he laughed as tears began to pool in sapphire eyes.

"And if he does?" she forced him to listen.

"It won't happen, he'll never come, and I would never force him to. Mother, Arthur will not be coming on any white horses", turning eyes downcast as tears finally fell, "Please. Let it go", he begged, "I'm begging you", he fell to his knees.

"I'm begging you", he whispered repeatedly as his mother fell silent.

"Would it be okay if it's a Black Charger and not white?"

Merlin's breath hitched, it couldn't be, _Arthur. _

Looking up he came face to face with Arthur's, "Are you practicing how to walk on your knees?" The King asked softly.

Merlin gaped at him, "_Arthur_ what are you doing here?" he gasped out.

"You _idiot_", Arthur cried, and pulled Merlin into a hug.

"Why the hell did you leave, without telling anyone, without telling me?" he asked.

Merlin looked away, and pulled away, "Why are you here?" he asked and stood up, brushing the dirt from his breeches, and looking anywhere but at The King. "You should get up, if someone were to see you on your knees, they'll think something is wrong", he stepped back and headed towards the village.

Arthur growled low, "_Mer_lin", he called out.

Merlin ignored him and kept walking, Arthur jogged towards the Brunette, and villagers paused in their work, and watched the scene unfold. "Merlin _wait_", The King said. Finally managing to grab the brunette's arm, he spun the warlock around. "Wait, and just listen", he urged.

Merlin glared, "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked again.

"I came to take you back. I'm in love with you, I need you to come back, I need you by my side", he begged.

Merlin looked away, "Quit joking around Arthur", the warlock hissed. A

rthur sighed, "I'm not joking, this isn't a joke at all. Why would you think of it as one?" he asked.

Merlin sneered, "The same way you insist to be Draco, and the same way, it's been a joke to you about Gwen coming and going out of your life. The same way you insist to know everything about me, and still choose to ignore it! It's a joke to you!" he yelled.

Merlin pulled away and walked back to his family house.

Arthur ran after him, and intercepting his way, stopped him, "I admit I did know you, who you were what you'd done, I know you're Emrys and I accept that, I'll change everything. Please just come back", he begged, "I can't change everything without you by my side. I need you by my side, I want you by my side. Please!" he cried out.

"Why?" Merlin cried out, and tried to pry Arthur's hold over him.

"I'm in love with you!" Arthur cried, "Do you want me to—I don't know—sing it for you? To prove how much I love you?" Arthur asked.

Merlin snorted, "I'd never seen you sing", the warlock pulled back. "Stop making promises you obviously can't keep", the warlock hissed.

Arthur glared, stalking towards a Rocky ledge, he jumped a top it. "Villagers of Ealdor may I have your attention!" he called out.

The villagers smirked at each other, and moved forward. Women giggled and Men snorted as Merlin gaped at The King.

Arthur smiled, "I'm in love with that _idiot_", he pointed at Merlin, "And I'm here to give you all the reasons why I need him to believe I really won't go back without him", he announced.

Merlin grit his teeth, "_Arthur_ get down from there, Are you being a _**prat**_ on purpose?" he murmured. The King ignored the warlock, and started tapping out an odd tune against the metal of his cuff-link.

Merlin flushed as the words of the song filtered through his mind, the rough timber of Arthur's voice resonating clearly through the Village.

Villagers grinned and Hunith smirked as she pat Merlin on his back, as the warlock slapped his forehead at the King's declaration, embarrassment and wonder warring against each other as they flittered across his face.

Arthur watched as Merlin flushed harder as he continued singing.

**Not So Usual – Jason Mraz**

This is the most, unusual story, of the most unusual Boy.

He's the paint in the picture, of a most unusual world.

He can crawl out of frame while he's hangin' on the wall.

And he's callin' my name. He's not so usual.

Oh no. He's not so usual. Oh no.

He's mostly a ghost (the way he watches over me).

He complains when I smoke but then would do the same to me.

He's controlling my brain activity, (knowing when I go to sleep).

He's gonna catch me when I'm fallin' hard. He's the most unusual.

I know. He's not so usual.

I know He's not so usual.

Oh no. He's not so usual.

He's not so hooked on the _**ale**_ like I thought that he was.

And never suckin' on the lime, and hardly sipping on the wine.

And despite of his bipolar roller-coastering.

I think I can trust he'll keep me singing differently.

And it's fine cause he's with me now, most all of the time.

Trying to saving my life, thinking none of his own.

And always kissing me goodnight, when I just need to be alone.

He's so sweet. So discrete.

He's exactly what I need now not even make believe.

He's not so usual.

He's not so you.

I said he's not so, not so usual, you.

But he's not too practical neither babe.

I said he's not so, not so mystical.

Not too magical either cause he say so.

Not so out of control, and not so into the tavern.

He's not so USUAL! He's a natural. He's not so usual.

Oh oh! Oh oh! All he wants to do is sold...

He's not so u.

He's not u.

Not so new!

Arthur finished singing and smiled, "I love you Merlin, and whether you wish to believe it or not you'll be coming back with me!" he proclaimed.

Merlin snorted, and "Apparently your supercilious arrogance knows no bounds", he muttered and walked away shaking his head.

Hunith tried to stop him, but the wizard glared, "Don't tempt me", he whispered. Hunith pulled away, eyes widening in shock. Arthur jumped off of the rock and jogged towards Hunith, "Merlin", he called even as he halted and put his arms around Hunith.

"He didn't mean it, I know he didn't", he reassured Hunith, "I just have to work harder, in winning him back, I was a bit too self-centered these last few days", Arthur said.

Hunith smiled, "I know that, he would never hurt me. Arthur, Merlin is his mother's son, he needs to be charmed, and somehow, simply singing in front of a crowd will gain you nothing. He's more subtle than that", she advised.

"I believe you know what to do", she said proceeding to pat him on the back.

The remaining villagers followed through and gave him more encouraging advice, as they too pat him on the back, while the woman hugged him.

Arthur managed to disentangle from the villagers and rushed to find Merlin, only to skid to a halt to see, said warlock lounging against the wall of his childhood home.

Arthur opened his mouth, "Merlin I—", "Shut up!" Merlin finished.

"Camelot needs a queen", he whispered. "How, when you love me be able to complete your duty to your kingdom, if you choose me?" he asked, as fresh tears began to fall. Arthur moved forward, and smiled, "We can worry about that when the time comes, I want to be married to you", he whispered and pulled the warlock towards himself, and silenced any further worries with a swift kiss.

The kiss was slightly desperate, and tugged against their heart strings, the ache deep, as it shook the two with all the love, straight to their cores. Arthur put all his love into the kiss, it wasn't sweet, and it was challenging and dominant. They fought for control and Arthur pushed Merlin harder against the wall, as he planted his hands into the brunette curls.

"Not here", Merlin managed to gasp out.

"No, not here", Arthur agreed, and pulled Merlin towards the forest, and after a mild search, he pulled him down, behind a large rock, and atop some leaves. With some last vestige of sanity Merlin tried to say something, about his mother being near and the future Queen of Camelot. But Arthur started to kiss him again, hands sliding over the curve of his hips and lifting his body to his own, reveling in the friction.

Then his mouth left him to follow the long arch of his neck, touching the wildly beating pulse, tasting his skin, the scent driving him crazy, until he reached the barrier of clothing. Frustrated he backed Merlin against a knot of some tree trunk, which seemingly appeared from thin air. Then again, magic was in Merlin's blood, maybe he conjured it.

"Gods Merlin, I want to take you, here, right now!" he breathed.

Merlin moaned as warm hands flicked against his nipples, as lips roamed over his neck, and face and lips, he half groaned half whined, as Arthur pulled away. "But not until you marry me, so tell me Merlin, will you marry me?" he asked.

Merlin's mind cleared and he sighed, "Only if you find a way to take care of The Kingdom's future. The heir to your throne", he breathed eyes closed.

Arthur smiled, "Always the protector", leaning down he kissed Merlin, and whispered against his lips, "After I marry you, I will do everything within Camelot's law, to ensure for an heir. Now, _Mer_lin—", he pushed back, and looked deep into the warlock's eyes, "—will you marry me?" he asked.

Merlin bit his lip, and then grinned from ear to ear, "Yes. Yes I'll marry you" he whispered.

Arthur smiled brightly, "Thank You", he murmured and then proceeded to kiss the life out of Merlin. The warlock laughed as Arthur tried to pin him down, "Arthur s-stop", he giggled as his thoughts blurred together.

They snogged for a bit longer until; Hunith edged the clearing, and whistled low. "If you boys have quite made up, would you come in for dinner. I imagine you'll be leaving for Camelot tomorrow", and she walked away. "I'll keep some new scarves out of you Merlin, you too Arthur", she snorted and then walked off.

Arthur and Merlin looked at each other, blushing to the ends of their roots, and laughing even as the meaning of his mother's words sunk in.

"I take it I have your mother's permission?" Arthur joked.

Merlin snorted, "The whole of Ealdor, if you want it", he said.

They snickered at the insinuation and righted themselves.

Laughing even as they picked leaves out of each other's hair. Snorting and pushing each other as they righted their clothes. "It's not like walking back, after we've—", Arthur paused and flushing continued any which way, only to have Merlin finish the thought, "— snogged in a forest and practically rolled around the floor, isn't a loud shout to what we were doing?" he asked.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Oh shut—", "—up _Mer_lin!" the warlock imitated in a raspy tone, and then snorted.

Arthur smiled, "I love you", he whispered as he enveloped the brunette in a tight hug. Merlin pulled him impossibly closer and placed his forehead on the blonde's forehead and whispered, and "I love you too", he answered.

**XXXX**

* * *

Merlin stood in Arthur's chambers, completely confused as Gwen paced in front of me, "This is a bloody disaster, and it was my idea. I'm mental. Completely and thoroughly crazy! Why the hell didn't you stop me? Hell neither one of you did a thing? Are you both masochists!" she ended up shrieking.

Merlin watched her pace back and forth and exchanged a glance with Gaius, "I reckon you have an idea what she's babbling on about now?" he asked.

The old man shrugged, "Something to do with Arthur, in reality I haven't a clue", he answered.

Gwen shrieked, "I'm the Queen of Camelot. Married to Arthur!" she yelled, "I thought we all agreed that it would be you who were to marry Arthur", she hissed.

Merlin nodded, "Aye. And I am married to the King", he answered.

Gwen gaped, "I'm sorry. You might want to have to say that again. I think I misheard you", she whispered.

Arthur's laughter answered for Merlin, "No, Guinevere you heard correctly", he said as he stepped into the room. The knights entered behind him with Tristan who leant against the doorjamb idly.

The Once and Future Queen of Camelot sat down on the bed, "I'm sorry", she whispered, "I'm a bit lost", she said and gently placed the crown on pillow.

Elyan stepped forward, "Well it's like this Gwen, you were coronate The Queen—", he began and then paused, only to have Percival step in and continue as he floundered for words, "—But you were never married to Arthur, so yes you are Queen to Camelot, but not Wife to Arthur", he finished.

Gwen blinked. "How is that within law?" she asked.

Leon answered, "It's a bit of a loophole really. If The King is hand-fasted to another, hours before the coronation, he is entitled to have a queen for his kingdom. To have for an heir, but to never honor and love her as a consort", he explained.

Gwaine snorted, "Yes and that wasn't in the least confusing", he laughed as Gwen nodded and shot Leon a thoroughly confounded look.

Gwaine and Leon proceeded to argue, about the semantics, and Arthur growled low, ordering them to cease their incessant childish ramblings, so that he could explain the rules a bit more clearly.

Proclaiming loudly for all to hear that he had been _'Crowned King of Camelot and understood more of Camelot's laws than all of them put together'_, Percival and Elyan interjecting form time to time, whilst Gaius hummed and agreed upon different things all at once, as Gwen practically hissed like a snake, to ask them all to simply _shut up_.

Tristan remained the only one not saying anything only laughing as each member tried to interpret the **Laws of Camelot**.

Merlin sighed and blinked once, all Male members except his self went mute, and Gwen blinked as her voice screeched "SHUT UP!" the words echoing in the room.

The Warlock clapped once, and each member found themselves seated around a Round Table. Comfortable couches seating them. Gwen watched in amazement as he proceeded to conjure food and drinks, speaking softly, "I suggest you lot best shut up and eat. Celebrate why don't you? Whilst I enjoy a walk with an old friend", he ordered.

The others nodded as slack jaws picked themselves us; Merlin had never performed magic before them, without the masks of a lie.

Walking towards Gwen he held out his hand, and waved it over the olive-skinned woman, Gwen gasped as she felt herself clothed in blue silk, "May I?" he asked and Gwen found herself slipping her small hand in his. The warlock gently guided his companion through the door, and closing her eyes, the last thing she heard were startled voices, _'O-oi!'_

Gwen opened her eyes, and gasped, turning slowly she found herself in the middle of a field of white flowers. "What? Where? How?" she breathed and sank to her knees. Merlin smiled softly as she breathed in the scent of the wild almost luminescent White Flowers in front of her. Gwen looked up to see Merlin standing in front of her, his face upturned and Moonlight shone over his pale features.

"Moon Flowers. Princess of The Night", he said.

Gwen waited as Merlin turned and looked down at her, the young woman, barely concealed her shock as she took in the man before her. He wasn't the clumsy endearing boy she had once known. In the three years it seemed as if he had not only grown up but had morphed into someone else. Power radiated off of his being.

"These flowers are known as _Selenicereus Grandiflorus_, they bloom only once a year for a single night", he said.

"Gwen, do you know why the Queen sits on the left hand side of the throne? Why is it not on the right?" he asked as Gwen shook her head, Merlin smiled, "The very same reason Arthur is right handed, he shields with his left but fights with his right. The King keeps those he knows is his strength to his left, to shield him from any danger. As The Queen of Camelot, you will be that person. If needs be, you will not only be shielding him from Political trysts, but also from rumors regarding the heir to the throne", he explained.

Gwen nodded, "But if I am his shield what are you?" she asked.

Merlin grinned; the smile oddly made her wary, "As the King's Court Advisor (and Court Sorcerer) I'll be at his Right hand side. I have always protected the King, fought for him when he could not. I am the weapon he holds, but has no actual control over", the warlock laughed.

Gwen swallowed an odd feeling of strength towered off of her, and watched as Merlin smirked, the warlock turned away.

"Gwen, I Love Arthur and I will destroy anyone who ever tries to hurt him. I have before, and nothing will ever stop me from ever protecting him. So let me break it down for you, in words that will make sure you understand. As Queen your only job is to give Arthur an heir to the throne. You will not be consummating with him for one. There's my magic it will allow me to let you carry his and my child", he explained.

Gwen shot him a confused look.

"The child will carry both our genes", he confirmed. "We could have chosen any woman for the job. Given Arthur's lack of trust in you, but you're an old friend Gwen, don't give me a reason to hurt you", he promised.

"The Kingdom will simply recognize you as the Royal Queen, but most know you are simply there for the heir", he stated.

"I deserved that", Gwen nodded, even as tears started to fall, "I've really messed things up, haven't I?" she cried.

Merlin didn't look, at her, "I Love him Gwen, I always have, I always will _**Till the Day I Die**_", he promised.

"What will happen to these flowers?" Gwen asked.

"They'll die", he answered honestly.

"So, they bloom for only one night?" she asked again.

"Yes", he said.

"The same way I am a Queen for one night, but never a wife?" she confirmed.

"…" Merlin hummed once.

"I would like to go back now", she whispered as she plucked a single flower from its root, and held it close to her bosom.

"Gwen, you will never be Arthur's wife, but you can be another's", he stated.

"And who do you think will betray the King and Sleep with his Queen? Lancelot is dead!" she cried.

"There are other people in the world, you can love Gwen. Arthur and Lancelot are only two people", he reminded her.

"Who else is there?" she asked standing she moved towards him, her blue gown a trail over the dying flowers.

"You will find him, I know you will", he whispered, and taking her hand, he asked her if there was anything else she'd want to say now, in this very private meadow they stood in.

"I wish I could have seen your hand fasting ceremony, I guess I missed that. I would have liked to see my only friend wed", she whispered, "Let's go home", she murmured softly.

Merlin paused, "There is a way to see us wed", he murmured, and without waiting for her to acknowledge, his sudden statement he took her hand, as a sphere of crystal materialized before her. Gwen gasped at the odd reflective devise.

"Come on", Merlin urged as he pulled her towards the sphere.

"Um… Merlin, that's solid crystal", she pointed out warily.

Merlin chuckled, but still pulled her after him. Gwen gasped as she felt a ripple of water fall across her features. She opened her eyes, and blinked at the scene, "Have we entered another strange realm through Arthur's wardrobe?" she asked.

Merlin snickered, "Not entering any realm. The first allowed us to walk into this meadow, in a matter of minutes. It's just a really small gateway. The second is a mirror, it's a recording, and the second allows one to witness things that have already happened", he explained.

Gwen blinked, "In short it means we have a gateway in time travel", she said.

"This isn't a gateway", Merlin corrected, "It will not open and close again. A gateway generally can be well you know opened and closed and used at will to enter any place of sanctity. I designed it in that way", he grinned at her.

Gwen blushed, "I did not need to know that", and she coughed awkwardly. Merlin smirked at her expression.

"I have to warn you it's by far the clumsiest of all hand fasting rituals ever witnessed", Merlin mumbled.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me much, and I'm not saying I expected it, not that you aren't clumsy, obviously you have a lot of grace, but you have to admit a few months ago, you were really clumsy, and I'm going to shut up now", she rambled.

"Duly noted", he smirked.

Gwen shook her head and cursed silently only to look up at the sound of Arthur's voice, filled with such love and care, it took her breath away.

"_**Merlin!"**_

**XXXXX**


	9. Chapter 9 : Two Sides of The Same Coin 2

Dear Readers, Thank You for reading my story so far, and for your reviews.

**This is the Last chapter, thank you for staying on this long.**

**I promise my best.**

* * *

**WARNING:**

My Merlin is really different, not as dorky looking, and someone who actually can and does fight back. Arthur and the knights learn new things…

* * *

**SUMMARY:**

In which Merlin discloses facts pertaining to his magic, leaving behind a rather stunned audience.

There is a mix on the history take. Gwen's been banished from Camelot as Lancelot returns, and betrayals have already surfaced.

This is the last chapter to Unknown Soldier.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO BBC, BBC ONE HD STUDIOS, AND JULIAN JONES, JAKE MICHIE, JOHNNY CAPPS, JULIAN MURPHY. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

No copyright infringement intended, but a few words will be changed to suit the story, hard to call Merlin a girl, when it's Arthur who acts like a model obsessed with his weight.

* * *

**This story is rated **M**. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Two Sides of the Same Coin**

**Part II**

* * *

**This is a Continuation of the Last Chapter**

* * *

(The Following will be read as events having happened in the past. Think of it as a Harry Potter Memory)

"_**Merlin", Arthur called, "Wow, you look you look um…good", Arthur answered self consciously.**_

_**Merlin chuckled, and "You look handsome sire", he complimented the King as he looked down at himself. "This was unnecessary, but I thank you", he murmured shyly. **_

_**Arthur grinned, "You look quite dashing", as he returned the compliment. His eyes glossed over as he took in the warlock's attire.**_

_**Merlin wore a skin tight Black Tunic, criss-crossed at the collar with grey laces. Similarly he wore Black breeches tucked into calf length boots. All Black. **_

_**His Blue eyes shone as his clothes absorbed all else. A Red rose sat in his breast pocket. **_

_**Arthur dressed similarly, except for a Red tunic, with the Pendragon crest in Gold knit on his back, and a dark Black Blazer over it, the Pendragon crest sewn onto his sleeves, on each shoulder. Brown leather slacks, tight across his backside and outlining his legs, into a pair of mid-calf of his legs. **_

_**Merlin flushed at the intense look Arthur gave him. The two gravitated towards each other, oblivious to the knight shifting around them. The knights coughed awkwardly as they stood patiently eyes darting all over the forest, where the six of them stood.**_

"_**Uh… Not to break up this rather tender moment, but why are we standing in the forest, wouldn't it be better to head to the Chapel or wherever people hand fast two men together for all eternity?" Gwaine asked, stepping forward. Usual sarcasm clipped at the readiness of his stance. He flinched as he heard a dull roar echo over the highlands. **_

_**Arthur snickered, "I'm sure Merlin would explain that better, I'm still trying to wrap that part around my head. How is Kilgharrah a relative of yours", he shuddered dramatically. The knights shuddered at the twisted look Arthur shot Merlin.**_

"_**Exactly what are we waiting for?" Leon asked tentatively.**_

"_**I am not a '**__what__**'… I am a '**__who__**'", a voice proclaimed as it appeared in all its relative glory. **_

"That's a Dragon!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Yes. Kilgharrah, a friend", Merlin explained.

"The same Dragon, that apparently _almost_ burnt Camelot to the ground!" Gwen pointed out hysterically.

"That can be explained, really, it's Uther's fault", Merlin stated absentmindedly.

"The same Dragon, Uther had chained beneath the Castle, which managed to escape, mysteriously and came back to attack Camelot, and the one that Arthur had slain?!" Gwen shrieked.

"Oh. Well, when you put it like that. Would it help if I told you I'm a Dragon-Lord?" he asked, pulling her back into the memory without waiting for her response.

_**The knights drew their swords instantly, at the appearance of the fifty foot tall reptilian figure before them. **_

"_**You do realize I'll be melting all your swords within seconds, with just a puff of my hot breath. That and a very detailed Spell in Latin, that will put all weapons, except the Excalibur to absolutely no use?" Kilgharrah pointed out. **_

_**Merlin snorted, "And you believe I will do the spell, why now?" he asked. **_

"_**Why as a **_**Dragon Lord**_**, you would do your utmost to protect the last of my kind", he stated an expression of bored derision across his features, twisted his reptilian features into an almost comic look. **_

"_**Well, there is Aithuisa", Merlin pointed out idly as he cleaned his nails. Kilgharrah scowled and huffed at Merlin, his hot breath washing over the warlock, **_

_**Arthur snickered, and when the knights looked at him in shock, he shrugged. **_

"_**What? It's not every day; one sees a six-foot tall man have an argument with a fifty foot tall fire-breathing lizard, without breaking a sweat. And still have amazing command over the uh… ownership of the beast?" he put the last four words, to Merlin in question. **_

"_**Not ownership, I don't own them, nature does", Merlin clarified**_

"_**Actually—", Kilgharrah interjected over Merlin's modest reply, "—Merlin has control and command over, all dragons… we are in alliance with a Dragon Lord, to serve him. In short he is The King of all Magical Creatures, that take precedence in Avalon", Kilgharrah explained. **_

"_**Avalon, I've never heard of that kingdom?" Leon asked. **_

"_**I've heard that term before", Arthur whispered and then visibly paled, "Sophia", he whispered and stumbled back, Merlin caught him, "Easy! Look at me Arthur, look at me, focus on me", Merlin urged. **_

"_**My voice. Listen to my voice. Arthur, breathe!" Merlin commanded the order through clenched teeth. **_

_**Arthur blinked as Merlin came into his focus. "**_Merlin_**", the King whispered. **_

"_**I'm here, its okay. Sophia is dead, remember", he pointed out. "I killed her, she will never hurt you again", he promised. **_

"_**Merlin? But Avalon, t-that's where s-she was g-going to take me", Arthur whispered.**_

"_**No. That's where she was going, you were her sacrifice. Avalon is not somewhere you've ever been and will not go, anytime soon. I won't let that happen. I will never let anyone harm you, I Promise!" he said and punctuated the statement with a mind numbing desperate kiss.**_

_**Arthur kissed back, fingers clenching in Merlin's tunic, fisting desperately almost afraid Merlin would disappear if he'd let go. The material bunched and wrinkled as Arthur pulled on it.**_

"_**I'm not going anywhere Arthur", Merlin whispered against Arthur's lips. **_

_**Arthur swallowed and nodding he let go of Merlin's tunic, though he kept his hand on Merlin, hand resting above Merlin's heart. **_

_**The knights kept their distance out of respect, when Merlin looked up to see Kilgharrah explaining something to Sir Leon and Elyan nodding whilst the others had crowded around Gaius, he grinned. He may not have had a good year, and it had been pure torture at times, he wouldn't trade this moment for anything at all. **_

_**Arthur smiled at his grin. **_

"_**I think I understand what a family actually is now", The King whispered. Merlin nodded and linked their hands together. They stood together and walked to Kilgharrah. **_

_**The dragon bowed at the two. **_

"_**It's time", he rumbled. Merlin smirked and nodded squeezing Arthur's hand once. **_

_**The knights stood in a circle around them. Gaius stood before the two Kings, and smiled, raising their clasped hands, he tied the two together with a white ribbon. **_

"_**We gather in the shelter under nature's breast and honor the union of The Young King of Camelot and the Young Warlock and Dragon Lord of Avalon in the eternal bond of matrimony", Gaius began voice soft yet commanding sealing the words. **_

_**A white mist rose slowly over their conjoined hands.**_

"_**Ah… Curious", Kilgharrah muttered allowing Merlin to hear the whispered words. Merlin nodded instantly understanding the significance.**_

_**Gaius smiled, "Would you prefer to say your own vows or prefer the original ones?" The old Man asked. **_

_**Arthur answered first, "I have something to say", he murmured shyly. **_

_**Merlin squeezed his hand and Arthur smiled, he began softly. **_

"_**I-I-", he shook his head and sighed, blinking he bit his lip, "—When I first met you I wanted to loathe you, I told you there was something about you that struck me as odd. I think—no—I know, I knew that one day you would be my greatest Ally, my truest friend. I think I hated it for a long while, until I couldn't concentrate on anything anymore. It escalated these **__feelings__** until I realized I started to trust you. Started to believe in you, started to enjoy your company, and slowly falling in love with you. I can't promise to never hurt you. But I promise to make sure I never keep you in pain. I will fight to always keep any pain or any other hurt completely at bay", he took a breath and this time turned to face Merlin, eyes staring into blue glowing golden in small beats. **_

"_**I promise to honor and protect you. I promise to watch over you and I will Love you, for all eternity and even after that", he vowed.**_

_**Merlin beamed at him. **_

_**Gaius coughed and smiled a choked sound emitted before he cleared his throat, "Merlin?" he prompted. **_

_**Merlin nodded, and staring into Arthurs Sapphire orbs, he smiled and spoke softly. **_

"_**I know I hated you the minute I met you. You were a Bully", he laughed at Arthur's disgruntled expression, but then tugged on the clasped hand. **_

_**The mist settled around their entwined hands and Merlin smirked, "When I was told my destiny was connected to yours, I loathed that. Resented it, and though you were a Prat, my heart stopped when I realized Helen was trying to kill you. I could feel pain ricochet in my chest. I felt like I couldn't breathe!" he shuddered and focused steadily on Arthur, "Not having you in my life, that second terrified me, and I didn't like the feeling. Saving you, **__always__** saving you", he chuckled weakly, "Saves a little bit of my soul. I like being this selfish. If Loving you means I have to keep saving you, I will. I will never let you fall into any danger. If sacrificing my peace of mind keeps you alive. I am infinitely glad to be your destined", he proclaimed. **_

"_**I promise to honor and protect you. I promise to watch over you and I will Love you, for all eternity and even after that", he echoed Arthur's words.**_

_**The knights smirked at each other and then gasped in shock. The mist that had covered their hands rose and fell over the two. **_

_**The knights hissed as the air chilled, "What's going on?" Gwaine yelled warily. **_

_**Kilgharrah laughed, and "They're being blessed", he answered. **_

_**Mystified the knights watched as the mist cocooned around both Kings, and pulsed. With each pulse the white mist changed to gold, gold light flashed and pulsed. The tendrils of mist crept around them, twirling around the cocooned kings; they heard Merlin's laughter tickle through and Arthur's wary awe. **_

_**As the mist dwindled into nothing, the Gold light flashed over and swept over their hands. Tendrils slowly crawled onto their fingers. Merlin watched and Arthur grinned, he gasped in shock at the cold feeling as something settled on his ring finger. **_

_**Merlin smirked, and the knights understood instantly. **_

_**As the light receded twin rings sat on each Kings Left hand. The band was simple gold, a white criss cross design in silver. The pattern drawn as a Celtic Knot, a single diamond sat in the middle of the band; square cut simple in its design. **_

_**The knights whistled and hollered, raising their swords in salute at the Kings who now faced them. Kilgharrah smiled and then bowed at them. Arthur nodd ed as the large beast huffed at them, Merlin stood witness to the wary shiver Arthur exuded but he simply turned and subtly shielded the King of Camelot. **_

"_**Thank You", the warlock said. **_

_**The Dragon nodded and then stepped back. Wings spread as he smiled, "I will watch over the two of you, till the end of Time", he promised and then took off. **_

_**The knights braced themselves at the sudden gust of wind, wiping their eyes of the dust, they smirked at each other as they witnessed the Kings finally share a Kiss, sealing their bond, with passion and Love. Bowing each they walked off, offering The King and Warlock privacy. **_

**XX**

* * *

Gwen smiled and then turned away. Merlin looked at her, startled he stepped back, and "You're crying?" he asked thoroughly confused.

Gwen nodded, "That was beautiful", she whispered. "Oh I honor your bond", she bowed slowly, suddenly dropping and kneeling at Merlin's feet.

Merlin Blinked, "Uh… Gwen? What are you doing?" he asked as he knelt on one knee besides her, hand awkwardly hovering over her shoulder.

Gwen smiled, "I finally understand the truth of your relationship with Arthur. I thought it was me who had molded Arthur into the man he is today. But it's always been you hasn't it? From the day you met and challenged him. Even if you weren't a Dragon Lord then, even if you weren't a King of something mystical—uh different Land. You were always going to be _his_. Arthur recognized it that day in the market place, and you recognized it the night you first saved him. Two sides of the same coin. Always destined for each other", she babbled.

Merlin chuckled, "You're the third person to say that", he muttered, "Third Time's a Charm. Its sealed in stone now", he laughed. And even as he said it Twin Diamonds fell from the heavens and landed in Merlin's Lap.

"What?" he asked and looked up in awe.

Gwen smiled, "A Blessing from the Gods", she said and pat his hand, as he looked at the oddly shaped stone, it looked like a single white rose, within another. Merlin pulled the smaller one out of the larger rose and grinned.

Merlin smirked and nodded, "Thank You Gwen", he whispered.

"Let's go home Merlin", the young woman said. Merlin nodded, as the warlock concentrated on the spell to create a doorway, Gwen discreetly plucked a single flower from the field of blooming _Selenicereus Grandiflorus, _a name she was likely to never forget (Even if she could barely pronounce it).

"Ready", Merlin called out; slipping her hand into his, she followed him as he tugged her beyond the threshold of an invisible door.

Gwen turned as she stepped into the invisible doorway her last view was of the meadow of flowers, till darkness took over.

**XXXXX**

* * *

**Gwen **stumbled forward, only to fall into Tristan's open arms, "Easy", and the older man as he steadied her. Merlin was leaning against the King's chamber's table, Arthur was on his bed twirling a ceremonial dagger in his hand, and the knights were absent.

"They went to the tavern, to celebrate", Tristan explained at her perplexed expression.

"Ah", she nodded, bowing towards Arthur she smirked, "Enjoy your night sire", she winked and promptly dragged Tristan from the room. Ignoring Arthur's flushed protests.

"Try not to be too loud sire, after Gwaine and Leon, I'd like to keep my senses straight", Tristan teased as he followed Gwen out of the room.

Merlin chuckled at the King's stupefied embarrassment.

"_Mer_lin", the King grumbled, "Gwen's being weird", he cried out. Flushing at the complaint, he turned to the warlock.

"I can see who the man on top is", Tristan muttered as he passed Merlin.

The warlock laughed, "Oh I don't know, I like feeling him in me as well", he snarked.

"**MerLIN**!" the King cursed as he heard the warlock and if possible flushed a brighter red.

Tristan turned pale, "I did not need to know that!" he muttered and walked off exiting the rooms, where Gwen was giggling rather loudly with a guard who looked very put out.

Merlin walked to the guard, "You can leave", he ordered.

The guard opened his mouth to protest, but Merlin's eyes flashed gold in silent warning, nodding the guard scurried off, smirking the warlock turned around, his eyes flashed and the door sealed shut. A golden layer of intricate woven ribbons bled into the wooden doors.

"What are you doing?" The King asked curiously.

"Setting the mood", the warlock teased, and as he approached the bed, he shucked out of the tunic he wore. Pulling it off, he lowered the lights by magically draping the curtains shut. Arthur swallowed, and watched as the warlock allowed soft candlelight to bask the room with a soft glow. Gold eyes glowing brightly.

Merlin stood before him, his pale torso, visible his leather trousers open, but still hugging his hips, Arthur pushed himself back on the bed nervously. "Merlin I—I" he trailed off as Merlin climbed onto the bed; straddling the King, "Nervous Arthur?" he asked voice low and husky.

The king flushed, "I am not!" And to prove it, he leant up to place a clumsy kiss on Merlin's mouth, but flushed as his hands shook uncertainly. Pulling back almost immediately, and looking away.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you", Merlin whispered as he placed a soft kiss on the man's mouth.

Arthur closed his eyes as shame centered in his soul, "I don't know what to do", he confessed.

Merlin smiled, "I don't know either", he whispered and placed a soft kiss on the King's brow, "I'm letting my instincts guide me", he kissed one eyelid and, "But I know I want you, so I will love you in the way I know is right", he repeated the action on the other eye. Arthur opened his eyes and smiled, "I'll take care of you _Arthur_", he promised.

Arthur grinned and nodded, this time when he kissed the warlock, he sealed their lips with a silent promise of his own. Merlin smirked as Arthur flipped them over, "Hello", the warlock murmured as Arthur straddled the half-naked warlock on his red sheets.

Arthur pushed Merlin onto the bed towering over him, "I-I – just stay on your back, you're still—", he ordered gently trailing off weakly. Merlin allowed himself to be maneuvered, and then it happened; Arthur was on him – lips locked, limbs tangled, balance threatened—the whole nine yards, Merlin struggled just to keep upright, falling back, as he was assaulted.

Merlin tried to make some sound of protest, but it wouldn't have matched up very well with the way he was groping Arthur' hips and kissing back, pulling on Arthur's Tunic. Nails scraped over skin, as the clothes slowly fell to the floor—neither was sure who shucked it off—and after a few wavering moments, Arthur leaned over him and knew this was good, it was so, so great, oh why did Merlin have to feel so good? Hands everywhere, words only made it in brief gaps between demanding tongue-battles.

"Merlin—"

"What?"

"…that kiss—that was definitely you this time".

"Shut up…" Merlin offered up another brutal kiss, pulling Arthur roughly down by the shoulder and kissed the king harder.

Arthur couldn't help it. He kissed back, all other brain functions shut down. It wasn't like they had never kissed before; they were warriors after all they had kissed dozens of times, since they'd begun to know one another, anyway.

Most of the time Arthur had initiated the kisses, the kiss that lovers shared, Merlin had always simply given him what he wanted, that was who Merlin was, he always cared about people. They had snogged several times over the year mostly when someone had either hurt them or stressed over _any_ issue, never taking things further than a quick make-out session.

Confused mostly on Merlin's motives he let him do as he wished. Screw inhibitions, he wanted Merlin like a whore wants dignity.

Arthur immediately sensed a difference in the way Merlin's mouth moved against his lips pressed firmly against Arthur', moving up and down in gentle massaging motion that sent a warm thrill down his spine. Then Merlin's tongue brushed against his lips and Arthur shivered.

The soft stroking of Merlin's tongue was loving and insistent at the same time. It made him want to open his mouth, so he did. Right away, Merlin's tongue slid between his lips, brushing against Arthur' tongue in a long sensuous stroke that he felt all the way to his loins.

Arthur put his arms around Merlin and leaned into the kiss. His body was getting warm and he was suddenly aware of the growing hardness in his jeans. The kiss was turning him on. For a moment Arthur almost pulled away.

And even as he realized it, he realized that he didn't want to stop. That sweet, passionate kiss felt exactly the way he imagined Merlin kissing him should feel. Every time he had kissed a girl, it had felt weird, awkward, and uncomfortable. Now, he opened his mouth wider and sucked Merlin's tongue between his lips, stroking it eagerly with his own tongue. There was no awkwardness about what he was doing; it felt completely right, He closed his eyes and melted into the pleasure of that intimate contact.

Merlin grinned as Arthur completely yielded, pulling back, he whispered, "Do you trust me?" he asked quietly, Arthur blushed, "Always have idiot", he mumbled. "Then don't make a fuss", he ordered gently as he switched their positions, Arthur jerked, "Your wound-", "-has been stitched and mended by the best physician on earth", Merlin answered nuzzling his neck, Arthur felt Merlin kiss his pulse point, "Relax", he said.

Arthur shivered at the contact, "you really don't have to go any further", he muttered, he felt Merlin smile against his skin, "I want to— not because I'm under a lot of strain or because I feel guilty or— stupid or— to ignore the pain— or _any_ other dumb idea going through that thick skull of yours— I want to— I want to _love_ you", he whispered, as he kissed down Arthur' neck, nibbling against his skin, he smiled as Arthur moaned with every caress his lips touched his skin.

Reaching up he caressed his lips with a soft kiss, "Let me?" he asked, Arthur blushed he nodded once, and looked away. Merlin reached up and tilted his head back to his lips, moving his lips, he said "Thank you" and kissed Arthur passionately, he pressed him back against the bed, kissing him eagerly, moaning at the sensation. He blushed and closed his eyes, "I'll try to be quieter", the king whimpered as Merlin raked his nails over his nipple.

"Don't you dare", he warned and bit on Arthur's lower lip, "I want you to scream", he muttered.

"But the kingdom will hear", he whispered worriedly.

"Like I would share the sounds you make in bed, with anyone", the warlock growled possessively. "_**Mine**_", he hissed possessively and bit down on the King's jugular. Arthur groaned at the bite, and shuddered, "_**Mer**_**lin**", Arthur whimpered at the onslaught.

"Magic is a very good thing, _Arthur_", Merlin whispered into the King's ear, and nibbled on the lobe, tracing with soft kisses to his mouth.

Arthur parted his lips and Merlin pushed his tongue in, caressing Arthur' tongue slowly and sensuously.

It felt so good!

Merlin tightened his embrace and kissed more deeply, completely turned on by the way Arthur responded to his touch, Merlin slid his hands over the king's torso, the skin was warm and soft over the firm muscles of his back and Merlin caressed him gently, loving the smooth feel. He slid his hand up Arthur' side to his rib-cage, and then around in front to his chest, Arthur' nipple felt hot under his palm and Merlin caught the nub with his fingertips, twisting and teasing it.

Arthur moaned against his lips, the sound echoed through Merlin, he smirked against Arthur' lips, he could not stop touching Arthur' deliciously warm skin, could not stop kissing his soft lips. Nothing in his life had felt more natural.

A soft knock on the door startled him, lifting his head he grinned wickedly, "They can wait", he murmured, Arthur swallowed startled at the devious look Merlin gave his eyes gold. Panic racing through his blood.

Merlin?"

A voice shrieked and then sounded confused and wary.

Merlin turned back to Arthur who looked genuinely confused; he shot a quizzical look even as they heard a loud clamor outside, as whoever came made a loud exaggerated exit.

Leaning closer he whispered quickly into Arthur' ear, biting the ear-lobe he pulled back a quick understanding flashed between the two. "You are mine; I'm not sharing you with anyone _tonight_. The same way I will forever be yours. We will _always_ belong to each other, we're blood brothers, in more ways than family remember the pact, this is your last chance", he warned clearly, leaning down he hissed, "I **will** fuck you", he promised.

Arthur swallowed, "I understand, just please, don't stop", he begged.

Merlin obeyed as he captured Arthur' mouth again and put his hands on Arthur' hips. He licked a line down his chin and bit down on one his nipples, eliciting a moan, from Arthur, that rocked him to his core.

He was so hard now that passion completely took over, his hands moved without his conscious thought or control, sliding down Arthur' flat belly too his jeans, he pressed the palm of his left hand against the front of Arthur' trousers and felt his erection, Arthur groaned at the touch, and lifted his hips, pressing his erection into Merlin's hand.

"Eager aren't you", he murmured.

Arthur growled, "Shut up", he moaned as Merlin bit his other nipple, "Gods Yesss", he hissed as pleasure crashed into his senses.

With a flick of his fingers he untied Arthur' breeches and pulled. The thin material of Arthur' pants allowed Merlin to clasp him and he, gripped Arthur tightly.

"Ah!" Arthur gasped.

His head fell back and Merlin pushed him down flat, nuzzling his neck and pulling firmly on the erection, with his other hand, he caught the waistband of Arthur' breeches and pulled them down, they slid over Arthur' slender hips easily exposing his white pants and his slim firm thighs.

Aroused sighs and gasps excited him as he slid down Arthur' body, "I want to taste you, _Arthur_", he purred.

Arthur raised himself on his elbows, he swallowed, and "Are you sure?" he asked worriedly.

Merlin licked his lips, Arthur' eyes followed the movement, "Hell yes", Merlin answered as he pulled his on pants off, and allowed Arthur' erection to spring free, it stood tall and proud.

Arthur swallowed he knew what that tongue could do, it had teased and twisted his nipples, it had felt really, really good. Knowing how soft Merlin's tongue was from the sojourn in his mouth he suspected it would feel really good.

Arthur suppressed a moan; his nipples still tingled from the memory.

Merlin grinned as he eyed the length, "Note, I've never done this before, I'm going on instinct alone", he said, as he kissed the head of Arthur' cock.

Arthur bucked his hips.

Merlin smirked, "Easy", he warned and he placed his good hand on his hip and pushed his hips down, a restraining hand, on the bone of his pelvis. Merlin licked the head and tasted the pre-come, he shifted his tongue at the musky odd taste, he had never done this before but, he really wanted to do this.

Licking a trail from the head of Arthur cock all the way to his hilt, he must have been doing something right, judging by the moans and gasps Arthur was making and the perpetual groans, of "yes", "Please" and "God don't stop", seemed to indicate he was doing okay.

He raked his teeth over the sensitive flesh gently, and smirked as Arthur bucked his hips again, the restraining hand not giving him the access to move he so desperately needed, "Merlin Please", Arthur whimpered.

Merlin looked up, "Do you want me to stop?" he teased despite having no intention of stopping.

Arthur shook his head.

"Good boy. Hang tight", Merlin murmured as he licked his way back up the shaft and smiled as he swallowed Arthur completely.

Arthur yelled, "God!" he cried out fisting his hands into the sheets fighting against the instinct to lift his hips.

Merlin swallowed more of his length and hummed a word of some sort, the vibrations sending Arthur to the brink.

"Merlin, you need to stop, I won't last long", he whimpered between pants.

Merlin ignored him as he sucked Arthur' cock, the suction forcing all coherent thoughts out of Arthur' head.

Merlin bobbed his head up and down with his free hand he played with Arthur' balls and laughed inwardly, he knew that Arthur was at breaking point.

Fondling his sacs Merlin increased the tempo of his sucking, burying his nose to the hilt and deep throating the blue-eyed man he sucked as he felt and heard Arthur yell out, "Merlin, I'm coming. Gods! Merlin!" he swore as he exploded, coming violently.

Merlin swallowed as much of the milky white substance as he could, and coughing out the excess come, he spat the rest out. Wiping his mouth he grinned, "Well not the best of things I've tasted, but a good enough experience", he muttered.

Arthur groaned as he came down from his high, his body shuddering and shivering as his orgasm subsided.

He pulled Merlin up, grabbing his good hand and minding the wound on his side, kissed him.

The kiss was brutal as he tasted himself on Merlin's lips.

Surprised at the musky taste and salty flavor he sucked Merlin's bottom lip, as the kiss was all teeth and tongue.

They battled for dominance the kiss, becoming hot and heavy, Merlin yielded the kiss, only to pull away, Arthur raised an eyebrow, "Pants", was all Merlin said, before he pulled off the bed and shimmied out of the trousers, his pants tented.

Arthur smirked, "Aroused much?" he asked.

Merlin smirked, right back at him, "All for you", he said, climbing back onto the bed, he allowed his erection to rub against Arthur' cock, the cotton a barrier between them.

Arthur hissed at the contact. "You're a bloody tease", he growled out.

Merlin smiled, "Me? All I'm doing is giving you a simple kiss", he said.

He moved closer and leaned towards Arthur.

There was nothing simple about the arousal that was already flooding his veins just looking at Merlin.

Their lips were soft but the kiss was firm, before he could stop himself.

Merlin opened his mouth and caressed Arthur' lips, with his tongue.

Arthur immediately opened his mouth and tipped his head so it was easier for Merlin to put his tongue in.

The kiss instantly got deeper and Merlin pulled Arthur into his arms.

Arthur didn't resist at all.

In fact he moved closer and lifted his left leg and allowed himself impossibly closer pulled Merlin down on top of him, their nipples brushed, and Arthur gasped into the kiss.

Merlin tightened his embrace.

Arthur' slender body felt wonderful in his arms.

The need touch him had his hands moving before he even thought about it, Merlin caressed the bare skin eagerly.

Arthur' skin was warm and smooth, and his nipples, already erect with excitement, felt hot.

Merlin brushed his fingers across the hard nubs, and Arthur moaned.

He leaned back, lifting his chest towards Merlin, and Merlin could not refuse the invitation.

He licked his right nipple, teasing the hot flesh with the tip of his tongue. Then he caught it between his lips and sucked gently. Arthur' gasp turned Merlin on even more. He hadn't realized a male could be just as stimulated by nipple-sucking as a female. He sucked again, pulling the erect nub into his mouth so he could stroke it with his tongue at the same time.

"Ah! Dear Gods!" Arthur moaned, his body shaking.

Merlin couldn't hold back.

Arthur' responsiveness had him completely aroused.

While he licked his chest he put his hand on Arthur' erection; the shaft was hot and hard in his hand and Merlin pulled on it, eliciting more helpless groans from Arthur' throat.

There was no stopping; sexual urgency was controlling him now.

He sat up so he could allow Arthur to move, Arthur lay all the way back, and spread his legs, opening himself up for Merlin.

Merlin was not about to take him dry, "Uh oil?" he asked.

Arthur flushed, "First drawer on your right", he said.

Merlin smiled and kissed him softly, "Why are you embarrassed, I won't hurt you", he said as he reached for the drawer, lifting the odd urn out of the drawer, he smiled, "Or maybe because you have a sweet smelling oil", he laughed.

Arthur groaned, "Shut up!" he hissed.

Dipping his fingers, Merlin sniggered as he rubbed the liquid warming over his fingers, he pushed a single digit into Arthur' entrance.

Arthur gasped and lifted his hips, the intrusion stung, but as Merlin moved his finger in and out he relaxed into the touch, "That's good, relax", he murmured gently and kissed him, soothingly.

Adding another finger, Arthur moaned, "God Yes", "please".

Merlin oiled his fingers repeatedly, working the oil into Arthur until he felt wet and Merlin could get in three fingers.

By this time, Arthur was writhing with arousal, his low erotic moans filling Merlin with lust, "Bloody hell Merlin, quit playing and fuck me already!" he begged.

Desperately, Merlin yanked erection, so stiff it hurt, and it was with a sense of relief that he moved between Arthur' legs and pushed into him, "God you feel great!"

Arthur clutched at him spasmodically.

The pain of entry at caught him off guard, but it did nothing to lessen the burning arousal that was scorching his veins.

"It's okay, just breathe, calmly, I'm sorry", Merlin cupped his face and kissed the corner off his mouth, "It'll be okay, shhhush", he comforted.

It hurt, but the further Merlin got into him, the better it felt.

The pressure and sense of fullness blended with the desire he was already feeling and he relaxed, opening up and accepting Merlin more easily.

"You okay?" Merlin asked softly.

Arthur nodded mutely, opening his eyes he looked into Merlin's blue orbs and grinned weakly, "Move", he ordered.

Merlin lifted Arthur' left leg onto his shoulder so he could slide his knee up under Arthur' hip, and he caught his right leg, with his left hand, and pushed it up and out, allowing him to move up tight against Arthur' bottom and drive into him with more power.

"Fuck yesss", Arthur hissed as Merlin pounded into him.

Arthur' warm body clasped him tightly as Merlin moved in and out of him, he went slowly at first to give Arthur time, adjust to him, but he could hold only onto his desire for so long. Taking Arthur felt so good, that Merlin finally started thrusting into him urgently, his hips banging against Arthur' bottom with a sharp, slapping sound.

"Ah! God", Arthur cried. "Yes! Do it Harder!"

Merlin fucked him hard, banging against his bottom wildly, and Arthur lost his mind.

It was insanely wonderful and the most fulfilling thing he had ever done.

He clung to Merlin, gasping with joy even though his ass hurt.

The pleasure that went crashing through each time Merlin's cock rammed home was ecstasy itself, he came twice, drenching himself in cum, before he was satisfied. He knew Merlin came with him a second time, because Merlin cried out and shook his arms.

Arthur' cries of pleasure were an echo of Merlin's gasping moans.

He clung to Merlin's arms, his nails digging into the skin as he was driven closer and closer to his climax. "Merlin!" his orgasm was a moment of delirious ecstasy, for Merlin. He could feel Arthur' muscles contracting as he came, a frenzied jerking that pulled Merlin over the edge into climax with him, "Arthur", he cried out wantonly.

Coming with Arthur was the most deeply fulfilling event Merlin had ever experienced. There were no words for it; he almost couldn't breathe as his orgasm shuddered through him, Arthur' mutual tremors sending additional spikes of pleasure washing over him.

When it was over, all they could do was stare at each other, smiling gently Merlin kissed Arthur, the kiss though gentle was filled with passion that rocked them to their core.

Pulling up for air, "I love you", Arthur whispered. Merlin smiled. "I love you too", he murmured as he pulled out of Arthur.

Afterwards, they just lay there, gasping for breath waiting for their heartbeats to slow to something more akin to normal. Merlin pulled the blanket over them, when he saw Arthur begin to shiver, "Cold", he asked. Arthur nodded as he pulled Merlin closer, "It is December you know", he answered weakly.

Merlin laughed, as he faced his favorite person in the world. "I hear the bed-warmer's job is to keep you warm, pretty warm", he joked.

Arthur laughed, "You are an idiot", and he laughed again.

They lay holding hands, simply enjoying each other's company, as they fell asleep together.

Merlin had barely closed his eyes when Arthur murmured, "Tomorrow I get to fuck you?" he asked softly worriedly. Merlin smirked, "By the time we're through with each other, neither of us are going to do much hunting Arthur", the warlock assured.

"Merlin!" the King groaned and then laughed. Merlin kissed him softly, "Goodnight Arthur", "Goodnight Merlin", the king whispered

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Thank you for sticking with Unknown Soldier for so long. This story is now complete. Let me know if you want a oneshot based on Arthur topping…?

Next Merlin Story to be launched soon


End file.
